Scattered
by Kazeshiro-sama
Summary: AU. En un futuro donde criaturas de leyenda, se creían extintas, Kagami Taiga, un piloto del Imperio del Neo-Japón se encuentra al borde de la muerte, para luego ser salvado y llevado a convivir con aquellas personas a quienes le enseñaron a odiar desde que tiene uso de razón.


_Hey, hello_ **!** Acá me aparezco con mi primer fic sobre éste fandom, cuya pareja principal será Aokaga a la cual le he terminado agarrando un gusto malsano (?) Esto se suponía que debía entregarlo hace milenios… incluso me avergüenzo de no traerlo completo, pero, _Cristo,_ divago demasiado para escribir cuatros líneas —se abofetea— de hecho, tengo en mi mente escribir otros más pero no prometo nada, ya que apenas tuve la oportunidad de darme un tiempo para, aunque sea, acabar esta parte —gruñe— La cual quería entregar completa (de hecho me hacen el favor de subirlo)... pero la universidad, mi ancestral computadora y mi falta de internet pusieron un que otro impedimento y si no subía esto seguro seguiría en mi computadora causándome cargo de conciencia. Okey, basta de excusas… Ejém… bien.

Esto formaba parte de un reto para el grupo Aomine x Kagami del Facebook, cuya categoría quedé en Ciencia Ficción/Fantasía, (morí de alegría por ello). Quiero darle un enorme agradecimiento a Riko—tan por su ayuda. Y varias disculpas a las organizadoras de éste reto: Yukino y Zhena por la tardanza, al igual que las demás participantes que llegaron a entregar a tiempo… pero, más vale tarde que nunca (¿)

Sin más, me dispongo a dejarles leer.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.:** Capítulo ligero, no hay muchas insinuaciones y dudo que haya un lemon en lo que va del Two—shot o Three—shot, ya que soy un asco en ello. Me concentraré en la trama y desarrollo de los personajes, pero habrá momentos Aokaga.

 **RESUMEN:** En un futuro donde criaturas de leyenda, se creían extintas, Kagami Taiga, un piloto del Imperio del Neo—Japón se encuentra al borde de la muerte, para luego ser salvado y llevado a convivir con aquellas personas a quienes le enseñaron a odiar desde que tiene uso de razón. Cambiando su percepción sobre el mundo, Kagami empieza a dudar sobre todo aquello que creía cierto, poniendo en debate su conciencia sobre si quedarse o no en aquel interesante, pero peligroso lugar…

 **PAREJAS:** Aokaga ya establecida. Otras: en debate mental.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Lenguaje. **AU**. Algunos errores ortográfico posiblemente. Uso descarado del _**OCC**_. Posibles palabras raras que les explicaré al final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo les empleo para mis mezquinos usos.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **|SCATTERED|**

— **PARTE I—**

 **:**

 **.**

 **:**

 **.**

 **:**

 **"** _ **EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA.**_ **SE HA DETECTADO DAÑOS EN LATERAL IZQUIERDO DE LA NAVE.** _ **EMERGENCIA.**_ **"**

— ¡Mierda, ahora no, joder!

Otra explosión, esta vez proveniente del lado derecho le hizo tambalearse a mitad de camino, tirando la taza de café que tenía en sus manos. Lo estaban atacando. ¡Jodida sea su suerte! Salió corriendo al panel de comando, tomando asiento y asegurándose con los cinturones de seguridad, los cuales le sujetaban por el pecho impidiendo que movimientos bruscos lo zarandearan. Desinstaló el piloto automático, y tomó rienda de la nave justo a tiempo para esquivar otro ataque que iba directamente a la cabina de comando.

— ¡¿De dónde mierda salió eso?! — gritó.

Kagami, apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos. Aquello se estaba poniendo feo. Tratando me mantener la calma, activó el comunicador de la nave, tratando de contactar con alguna base cercana, a la vez que encendía el sistema de defensa de la nave, el cual para su suerte, estaba averiado

— ¡Piloto de carga, Kagami Taiga de la Colonia Este, respondan!— habló cuando otro impacto que no pudo esquivar, dio de lleno en la parte trasera de la nave — ¡Mi nave está siendo atacada, necesito apoyo! ¡Respondan, joder!

Nada. La estática fue lo único que contestó a través del comunicador. No aceptando rendirse, Kagami intentó un par de veces más, antes de dar con furia un puño contra él apoya brazos de su asiento.

Estaba jodido.

— ¡Nave, informe de daños! ¡Y dime si puedes identificar quien nos ataca! — pidió alterado a la _IA_.

 **"** _ **PROCESANDO DATOS**_ **. PROPULSOR IZQUIERDO AL 65% Y DESCENDIENDO. PROPULSOR DERECHO NO RESPONDE A LOS COMANDOS DE CONTROL. SE RECOMIENDA ATERRIZAJE DE EMERGENCIA."**

Fue lo que obtuvo en la pantalla antes de que en una ventana holográfica se viera un gráfico de la nave, mostrando las zonas dañadas y las que aún funcionaban. Kagami chasqueó la lengua antes de morderse el labio con impotencia, viendo que eran más las zonas rojas que rezaban en la pantalla que las verdes.

 **"** _ **ANALISIS EXTERIOR FINALIZADO**_ **. RASTRO DE CALOR DETECTADO A 150 KILÓMETROS AL NORTE"**

— ¿Qué?

Sus puños se volvieron blancos de tanto apretarlos, ¿Descender en medio de una zona donde no se veía ni un campo abierto? ¿Y de noche? ¿Con posibilidades de volver a ser atacado?

Kagami inspiró profundamente, con los músculos tensos, nervioso. Activó las luces externas, de las cuales pocas llegaron a servir. La sirena de alarma aturdía sus oídos y el interior de la nave se volvió rojo. Dio su respuesta.

—Preparando para el descenso. — informó a la IA.

Esta vez, mantuvo calma su mente para desplazar la nave a un lugar óptimo para el descenso, alistando los puentes de aterrizaje y pidiendo al sistema de navegación que le mantuviera al tanto de una zona segura para aterrizar.

—Vamos... Apresúrate. — Se repetía— ¡¿Ahora qué?!

El sistema de alarma empezó a sonar como desquiciado al momento de pronunciar un:

 **"PREPARENSE PARA EL IMPACTO, FUENTE DE CALOR APROXIMÁNDOSE RÁPIDAMENTE A 165 K/h POR LA ZONA ESTE"**

Kagami abrió horrorizado los ojos, tratando de no entrar en pánico justo cuando la nave informó que el rastro de calor estaba a un suspiro de distancia. Porque lo vio con sus propios ojos, justo cuando este se acercaba con una rapidez monstruosa, una gigante criatura de pesadillas, que impactó con el costado izquierdo de la nave, haciendo que el vidrio protector de la cabina de mando se agrietara, dejando entrar por las fisuras vertiginosas corrientes de aire, mandando a volar objetos en el interior de la cabina.

 _ **"PERDIENDO ALTURA. PERDIENDO ALTURA."**_

— ¡Mierda! —gritó cuando otra embestida llegó del mismo lugar, haciendo que el curso se desviara a unos inmensos árboles. Sentía adrenalina correr en sus venas y el pulso taladrando en sus oídos.

 **"PREPARENSE PARA COLISIONAR"**

Kagami abrió los ojos con terror puro, para luego tomar en mando de vuelo, tratando de ganar altura, pero algo salió volando directo a su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

— **|—|** —

 _Abre los ojos..._

 _No te vayas..._

 _Despierta._

 _¡Despierta!_

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que notó fueron las borrosas copas de los árboles y lo adolorido que estaba su cuerpo, se sentía desorientado y la cabeza le dolía a horrores.

Soltó un quejido al reincorporarse con un cuidado que desconocía de sí mismo, evitando moverse de más debido a su costado derecho todo mallugado, posiblemente con alguna costilla rota, y su brazo golpeado y sangrante, que resentía el peso de su cuerpo al haberse utilizado como apoyo, ya que el otro no estaba mejor.

Kagami se dijo que tal vez su hombro izquierdo estaba dislocado, y que por eso sentía aquel desconcertante dolor que le hizo apretar los dientes y ahogar un gemido.

" _¿Dónde...?"_

Escuchaba el ruido ensordecedor de la naturaleza, peligrosa como ella sola. Los grillos y el croar de la ranas, todo empezando a tener más sentido.

Miraba a su alrededor, ya un poco más lúcido, y observó los restos calcinados de una maquinaria con algunas volutas de fuego ardiendo sobre la superficie.

Y recordó.

La nave había chocado.

Vagos recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, acentuando la jaqueca, cosa que le hizo tensar la mandíbula. Una vez se hubo sentado, siendo consciente de que ya no se caería de lado, tocó su cabeza en un amago de calmar las dolorosas pulsaciones, pero sintió un rastro húmedo que descendía desde su sien y manchaba su cara. Bajó la mano hasta su cara para ver sus dedos.

Oscura y brillante... Era sangre.

Kagami entrecerró los ojos, aturdido. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Cómo el sistema de alarma no le avisó del ataque?

Solo fue consciente de ello cuando el impacto llegó desde uno de los laterales destruyendo uno de los costados de aquella pequeña nave de carga. Gracias a Dios solo era él y los _Drones_ de carga, no se cobraron vidas humanas. No podría con ese cargo de conciencia.

—Joder... Nhm —se quejó de sus heridas al moverse un poco.

Pero ahora estaba en el dilema de estar varado en un lugar desconocido, herido y sin resguardo, a merced de las bestias que rondaban en aquel inmenso bosque que mediaba entre las Colonias Este y Sur—este del Imperio del Neo—Japón.

Intentó levantarse, con mucha dificultad, cosa que no logro, sus piernas temblaban de solo pensar en caminar, y en su muslo derecho, pequeños pedazos de cristal se clavaban en su carne, traspasando sin muchos miramientos el pantalón del uniforme andrajoso y lleno de sangre que portaba.

—Genial...—masculló, apretando la mandíbula por el dolor.

Se volvió a tirar en la tierra, chocando su espalda con la superficie. Su vista volviéndose otra vez borrosa, alternándose, preguntándose por qué razón seguía con vida. Considerando que su cuerpo había sido despedido desde la cabina, en una horrenda caída, hubiera sido mejor morir rápido que esperar a que se desangrase, sintiendo con morbosa claridad todos y cada uno de los golpes que tenía en su cuerpo mallugado.

Un ruido le hizo dejar de desvariar. Alguien se acercaba... O algo.

Las pisadas eran pesadas y hacían temblar la tierra, ¿Así que sería comido? Pensó con ironía. Ahora, recordando la criatura que lo había atacado en el aire. Gigante, monstruosa y terrorífica, ¿había destruido una nave solo para comerlo? Se preguntó en su desvarío, en un murmullo que denotaba que tanto le costaba hablar.

Cerró sus ojos, solo implorando que aquello fuera rápido, teniendo como un último y borroso recuerdo la luna brillando en lo alto, reflejándose en un gigante cuerpo escamoso y una figura encapuchada a su derecha, la cual no vio que sacaba un arma ocultaba bajo la tela, dispuesta a asesinarlo sin mucho remordimiento.

Acercándose lentamente, esta golpeó una de sus piernas, verificando si Kagami se había muerto o solo desmayado, pero al recibir un quejido, apuntó a su cabeza, solo para percatarse del uniforme, y el emblema que portaba el sujeto tirado en el suelo.

—Tch...

Gruñó con disconformidad el extraño, para luego dar un respingo al escuchar un gorgoteo a sus espaldas. El desconocido tiró de su capucha hacia atrás, para mirar directamente a los ojos a la criatura que observaba al cuerpo tirado en la tierra con impaciencia.

—Lo siento amigo…— se lamentó fingidamente, volteándose a ver al joven inconsciente tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre y algunos escombros metálicos.

—… A este no podrás comértelo.

— **|—|** —

Segunda vez que abre los ojos, y a diferencia de la primera, puede notar el cuerpo adormecido y descansado ¿Ya se había muerto? Porque si así fuera, aún siente el cuerpo jodidamente adolorido, aunque no con tanta intensidad como antes. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, parpadeando varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, ¿Ese era el cielo? Pues nunca le comentaron que el olor a antiséptico desinfectante fuera tan penetrante, aunque tampoco es como si conociera a muchas personas que hayan pasado por ese proceso de vida y muerte, y si las hay, no es como si estuviera muy interesado en preguntarles acerca de esos momentos tan personales.

Escuchaba un leve pitido con un ritmo relajante, y su exhalación más acentuada, como si hubiera aire en pujando contra sus pulmones y la fuerza de este mismo lo hiciera salir de una manera forzada.

Abrió los ojos con asombro, un poco más lúcido de su alrededor, detallando las cuatro paredes color hueso y las enceguecedoras lámparas blancas empotradas al techo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba, en vano, ya que unas correas que le retenían a la camilla lo sujetaban con fuerza.

—¡..Ahg!

Se atragantó al intentar hablar, y notó que un tubo obstruía su garganta. Era un respirador, y de los viejos, cosa que pudo observar al mirar de reojo a ambos costados, donde este reposaba en una pequeña mesa metálica, ayudándole a suministrar oxígeno a su cuerpo.

Intentó calmarse y no hablar, para así evitar ahogarse de nuevo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y el _bip_ que antes había escuchado empezó a marcar un ritmo similar.

Estaba nervioso y asustado, su cuerpo empezó a sudar frío y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar le atacaron. Podía sentir el líquido que las vías intravenosas le suministraban correr rápidamente por su sistema sanguíneo. Estaba entrando en pánico.

Aun respirando agitadamente, ya sin saber cuánto había pasado desde que abrió los ojos, aplicó los entrenamientos de respiración para regular su sistema, golpeándose mentalmente por entrar en ese estado si lo primordial era guardar la calma y analizar la situación.

 _"De acuerdo..."_ Se dijo apretando los ojos, para luego abrir la rojiza mirada buscando algún indicio de donde estaba _"... Esto es... una habitación... Hay equipos médicos... Estoy en camilla, recibiendo cuidados"_ recalcó, muy desconcertado. ¿Habían ido en su ayuda?

No reconocía el lugar, ni había ventanas que le diesen un vistazo de exterior. No sabía si era de día o de noche, o la fecha en sí. Pero al menos se cercioró de que aún recordase quien era, diciendo en su mente cosas tales como su nombre, fecha de nacimiento, o familiares cercanos.

No se percató que la puerta de aquel cuarto se había se había abierto, ni mucho menos que alguien yacía a su lado viéndole con atención, analizando su expresión de concentración y las heridas visibles en su cuerpo.

—Veo que ya se encuentra mejor— Kagami sintió que el alma se le saldría del cuerpo cuando escucho aquella voz tan seria… tan monótona —Procederé a quitarte el tubo de oxígeno.

Unos ojos azul celeste le miraban con supuesto desinterés, haciendo juego un corto cabello de igual color y alborotado que adornaba hasta la frente a aquel rostro tan imperturbable y serio.

Kagami, tratando de mantener a raya su corazón —el cual parecía estar pasando por una taquicardia—, solo se quedó mirando muy sorprendido al joven a su lado, el cual tomó el silencio como un sí, ya que apagó el respirador y quitó con un suave jalón el pequeño tubo que obstruía la garganta del pelirrojo, haciéndolo toser y tomar grandes bocanas de aire, ya que su cuerpo debía regular la entrada y salida de oxigeno por sí mismo, sin ayuda de la máquina.

Esperó a que Kagami calmara su respiración, para luego ayudarle a beber de un vaso de agua, el cuál agradeció mucho. Por alguna razón se sentía tan sediento, y su garganta, aunque renuente en un principio a dejar pasar el agua, la sintió gustosa deslizar por su interior.

— ¿Q—quién...? —apenas logró musitar, con la voz ronca y algo rota por el desuso. Pero el otro pareció entenderle.

—Kuroko Tetsuya —respondió para luego sentarse a su lado en un banquillo que Kagami no vio de dónde sacó — Soy quien te curó, y cuidó los días que estuviste inconsciente — informó.

La palabra _días_ hizo mella en la mente de Kagami.

Así que habían sido días, los cuales se había encontrado en ese estado de hibernación. Postrado en una cama sin signos de abrir los ojos, y con un porcentaje muy alto de no volver a hacerlo. Su estómago se revolvió, creándole un vacío y una incertidumbre abrumadora.

Sintió la mirada celeste sobre su cara, así que volvió en sí y se atrevió dar una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa al chico.

—G—gracias...

El chico, aproximadamente de su edad, solo asintió, informándole que iría por algo para que comiese y empezara a hacer estómago. Pero Kagami lo detuvo con un quejido, al no poder hablar muy alto.

—Esp—pera… ¿T—tú me... salvaste?

Por el tiempo que Kuroko se tomó para contestarle, Kagami dedujo que sólo se había encargado en mantenerlo con vida, mas no lo había salvado de aquella bestia, la cual, a duras penas recordaba, entre la espesa bruma del dolor y el miedo. Pero Kuroko suspiró, y se acercó hasta las correas que mantenía a un desvalido Kagami atado a la camilla, para luego soltarlo, mascullando incoherencias y diciendo que esas eran medidas innecesarias para alguien que apenas y podía hablar.

—Traeré tu comida— le dijo cuándo había terminado y se dirigía fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Esa actitud le había descolocado un poco, pero considerando que recién acababa de despertar y era un completo extraño, prefirió ignorar lo que había ocurrido y cerrar un rato los ojos, los cuales sentía tan pesados.

— **|—|** —

Para cuando Kuroko volvió, Kagami estaba dormitando, siendo víctima de los sedantes para aliviar el dolor. Así que solo dejó la bandeja de comida en una cómoda ubicada en una de las esquinas, y se sentó en el banquillo hasta que este despertará otra vez.

Había tenido que informarles a los demás que el nuevo invitado había despertado, lo cual ocasionó que algunos entrometidos insinuaran en acompañarles y otros no tan entusiasmados simplemente lo ignorara.

Sacó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo y se dispuso a leer hasta que el extraño de cabello rojo despertara, ya que su nombre no lo sabía, y a él se le había olvidado preguntarle cuando estaba despierto para evitar forzarlo de más.

Iba por la quinta página justo cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando una cabellera rubia y corta de un muchacho más alto que él, que portaba una radiante y curiosa sonrisa al momento de entrar al cuarto.

—Kise—kun, le he dicho que no podía venir. — dijo en voz baja, sin alzar la vista, pero ya sabiendo quien era.

El rubio arrugó la cara, en una mueca extraña simulando un puchero, entrando de todos modos a la habitación con un paquete entre sus manos.

— ¡No es por eso Kurokocchi!— Kuroko le dio una mirada escéptica —Yo solo he venido traer esto —señaló el paquete en sus manos — Son más vendas y gasas por si las necesitas.

—Déjalas en la repisa— señaló al mueble, el cual estaba empotrado a la pared a la altura de la cadera.

Kise se dispuso a dejar el paquete en el sitio, pero a medio camino dio un vistazo curioso a Kagami, quien dormía aún en la camilla.

— ¿Cómo sigue el rojito?— preguntó soltando el paquete en la mesa — creí haberte escuchado decir que había despertado.

Kuroko cerró su libro, sabiendo que ya no podría seguir leyendo en paz.

—Lo hizo. Intentó hablar un poco — le informó al rubio, viendo que este ya estaba instalado en otro banquillo, justo frente a él.

— ¡Woah! ¿Y qué dijo? ¿Ya sabes su nombre? — dijo con entusiasmo.

Kuroko negó ante la última pregunta, pero luego dijo:

—Me preguntó quién era, y me dio las gracias— Kise prestaba al atención a lo que el otro decía—Preguntó si yo le había salvado.

Ambos guardaron silencio, con una atmósfera algo tensa, recordando cómo se habían desatado los hechos a la llegada de pelirrojo en aquel recinto.

Muchos se habían sorprendido al ver regresar a su amigo Aomine montando sobre _Anko_ , un gran _Kokuryū_ de 9 metros de alto que en ocasiones vagaba en las cercanías y se la pasaba con el moreno de ojos azules. Pero el motivo de sorpresa no fue ese, sino el casi cadáver ensangrentado que traía Aomine en sus espaldas, lleno de algunas telas rotas, deteniendo las hemorragias más severas.

—Está vivo— había dicho, justo cuando algunos pocos se habían acercado a ayudarlo —necesita tratamiento.

Kuroko fue uno de los que ayudó sin mediar palabra, solo haciendo lo que el moreno había encomendado, ya que la situación del desconocido pelirrojo era crítica. Kise se quedó al lado de Aomine, mirándole con cierto nerviosismo y curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —se atrevió a preguntar, no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría el otro.

— _Anko_ atacó su nave creyendo que quería invadir su territorio— explicó indiferente —se estrelló cerca de la fosa de los _Ryuu_ , supongo que por eso le atacó.

—Ya veo...— musitó Kise, viendo a la enorme criatura husmear en las cercanías, sin acercarse mucho a las estructuras. — ¿Solo por eso le salvaste? Es raro viniendo de ti, pensé que lo matarías para no tener que lidiar con él.

Aomine metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón rustico, dándose la vuelta, pero contestando a la pregunta del rubio.

—No quiero deberle nada a esas personas.

Los días posteriores no habían visto en persona al moreno, pero si supieron por voces ajenas que había mandado ciertas medidas para que el desconocido no hiciera de las suyas, aunque teniendo en cuenta su estado casi comatoso, muchos creyeron que era exagerado amarrar el cuerpo a la cama o instalar un equipo de seguridad a las afueras de su habitación, que días después y por protestas de los jefes del lugar, tuvieron que remover. Aunque aquello duró poco, ya que volvieron a implementar aquella "seguridad".

Un quejido proveniente de la camilla los hizo salir del lio de recuerdos, Kuroko simplemente miró al rostro del paciente, viendo como sus párpados peleaban para abrirse, llegando a mostrar una rendija rojiza, que era el inusual color de sus ojos. Kise por otro lado parecía un perro emocionado, viendo que el pelirrojo abría los ojos desorientado y curioso por el rubio que le miraba como si fuese un fenómeno.

— ¡Al fin despertaste! — Sonrió el rubio, haciendo poner el Kagami una mueca de desconcierto — ¡Kurokocchi y yo te hemos traído comida! Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Yo soy Kise Ryouta!

Demasiada efusividad para el tiempo que se conocen, pensó Kagami, mirando como el de ojos celeste reprendía al alto rubio de ojos dorados, el cual se mantuvo a raya para no saltar sobre su desvalido cuerpo.

—Kagami... K—kagami Taiga. — fue lo que lograron escuchar ambos chicos. Kise sonrió muy feliz, inusualmente feliz, y Kuroko dio una imperceptible sonrisa al pelirrojo.

— ¡Ahora ya que sabemos tu nombre no tendremos que llamarte Rojito ni Extraño!— Kagami comprendía ese punto —Kurokocchi pasa la comida, Kagami debe estar hambriento ¿No? Joo~ casi 6 días sin comer, ¡Pensábamos que no despertarías nunca! Nos preocupamos un poco Kagamicchi~

Kuroko golpeó sin delicadeza tras la cabeza de Kise, este solo se quejó por el dolor. Kagami miró la escena aturdido ¿Casi una semana inconsciente? Ya entendía porque su cuerpo estaba tan pesado, y le costaba mover sus articulaciones —a pesar de las heridas—... Espera ¿Había dicho _que_?

— ¿Kagamicchi? Es Kagami. —por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que había hablado con cuidado de no lastimar su garganta, se podía sentir el disgusto impreso en ese débil susurro. Kise se rio por eso.

—Tranquilo, es que me caes bien— fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

—Ven, vamos a comer—informó Kuroko, tomando de la bandeja con platos líquidos y livianos, una sopa con verduras trituradas que olía muy bien.

Después de acomodar la camilla a una posición aceptable, dejando a Kagami un poco inclinado hacia adelante, Kuroko empezó a alimentarlo, dando pequeñas cucharadas de sopa de vez en vez para no apresurar a Kagami.

Después de comer, Kagami se atrevió a preguntar algo que tenía rondando en su mente desde hace un buen rato.

— ¿En qué colonia estamos? —su voz cada vez parecía más recuperada, aunque seguía ronca y quebrada— No pude identificar los equipos... Y no reconozco sus ropas. Nunca creí que alguien viniera en mi ayuda a estas zonas.

Kise le dio una sonrisa superficial, cosa que Kagami no notó, Kuroko le pasó un vaso con jugo al pelirrojo, y estaba dispuesto dárselo, pero el otro lo detuvo, tomando el recipiente con manos temblorosas, pero firmes, tomándoselo con cuidado.

—Eh, Kagamicchi... —empezó el rubio, cuando el otro terminó la bebida— Temo informarte que estas muy lejos de alguna colonia del Imperio. —Kise vio que Kagami baja el vaso con lentitud, leyendo sus movimientos —Esta es una base anarquista, ubicada entre la Colonia Este y la Colonia Sur—este. Somos Guardianes Ryuu.

Kagami dejó caer el vaso, el cual rebotó al ser de plástico. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, ¿Era una base anarquista? ¿Qué hacían ellos cuidando de un piloto del Imperio? ¿Pensaban torturarlo hasta sacarle algún tipo de información? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se trabó cuando Kuroko alzó la mano, interrumpiéndole.

—No te haremos nada, Kagami—kun. — el chico en camilla, por alguna extraña razón le creyó. —Apenas puedas caminar buscaremos una manera de devolverte a tu Colonia.

— ¡Es cierto Kagamicchi! Cree en nuestra palabra. —soltó Kise golpeándose el pecho.

Kagami apenas sonrió, mirando claramente consternado a ambos rebeldes.

Eran todos unos personajes.

Su sonrisa decreció un poco... Sin dudas no eran como los altos mandos les habían comentado que eran los anarquistas. Kagami siempre, desde que tenía memoria, había pensado en ellos como personas que habían dejado atrás su humanidad, para luego convertirse en bestias salvajes las cuales convivían con lagartos gigantes y otras extrañas criaturas de los bosques existentes en aquel territorio.

Viéndolos allí, sonriendo —o solo a Kise—, hablándole, preocupándose por él. Hizo que su estómago se revolviera con acidez. Sintiéndose engañado... Traicionado por aquello en lo que siempre creyó.

En aquel mundo, donde ideas contrarias se enfrentan. Donde el hombre se aleja de sus raíces para tomar un nuevo ideal de superación, un mundo donde lo natural pasa a segundo plano. El hombre tiende a diferir sobre su naturaleza propia y a enfrentarse con miedo, inseguro de sí mismo, contra lo exterior.

Muchos favorecieron la construcción de Utopías, colonias las cuales el hombre podría ser espectador del avance mismo y de la ambición del crecimiento. Un lugar lleno de placeres. Que regulaba, sin que muchos se dieran cuenta, el comportamiento de los civiles, optimizando y alargando el plazo de decadencia del sistema utópico, que muchos dieron por hecho que no duraría ni una década.

... Pues estaban equivocados.

Para cuando Kagami nació, ya hace 24 años, las colonias ya tenían su sistema preestablecido desde hace casi siglo y medio. Nunca supo de otra vida aparte de aquella que la colonia le ofrecía, así que no sabía si estar de acuerdo con ella o no. Era uno más del montón, como todas aquellas personas conformes y felices que adornaban la ciudad.

Kagami tenía a su familia, la cual consistía en unos padres divorciados, y que a pesar de tener su familia hecha por ambos lados, se trataban como persona civilizadas... su trabajo como piloto de naves, era algo que le gustaba. Cada noche llegaba a un vacío apartamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, esperando, como todas las demás personas, a que el sol saliera, para seguir con su vida como un buen ciudadano, tal y como aquel perfecto y enfermizo sistema utópico lo establecía.

Kagami sentía asco de sí mismo.

— **|—|** —

Pasaron 3 semanas desde que Kagami despertó. Kuroko y Kise le visitaban a cada tanto, cosa que le alegraba de cierta manera.

En el transcurso de los días su condición fue mejorando, por eso, para mediados de la segunda semana, Kagami fue pasado a otra habitación. Una con grandes ventanales, que daban una gloriosa vista a extrañas estructuras y gigantescos árboles, los cuales, según Kise —aunque creía que exageraba— conectaba a cada ser viviente en aquel bosque. Definitivamente no comprendía el razonamiento de aquellas personas.

Conoció a otras personas, como por ejemplo, a un sujeto más alto que él y de sonrisa amable llamado Kiyoshi, aunque fue un accidente que él entrara en su nuevo cuarto, ya que al parecer, estaba en busca —o huía— de otra persona.

—Woah, lo siento... Tú no eres Hyuuga. — había dicho con obviedad, Kagami solo alzó una ceja, confundido. — ¡Hola! Por cierto... No creo haberte visto antes. Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Teppei, un placer.

—Kagami...— para ese entonces el alto sujeto estaba a un lado de si cama mirándolo con curiosidad— Taiga... — culminó, su rostro estaba perplejo.

Kiyoshi no dejó de sonreír por unos minutos, para luego mirar a Kagami con una seriedad que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Si Hyuuga pregunta por mí... Tu no me has visto ¿Va?— luego de eso, el alto castaño de ojos avellana se fue por la puerta. Kagami resopló, sin saber quién diablos era Hyuuga, para luego hacerse la misma pregunta...

 _"¿Por qué todos son tan jodidamente raros?"_

— **|—|** —

Para cuando Kagami pudo empezar a caminar en muletas, sin quejarse del dolor de su brazo izquierdo, pudo visitar los alrededores con más confianza... Aunque teniendo a Kise y un sujeto de nombre Takao Kazunari, de guías, el negarse no aplicaba en lo más mínimo.

Por eso, en ese instante, se encontraba en una pequeña mesa exterior comiendo un extraño platillo local. Que consistía en una suave masa blanca, rellena de carne —aunque no sabía de cual— y verduras. Y debía admitir que no sabía nada mal.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilo tigre, o terminarás muriendo ahogado — comentó divertido su nuevo acompañante de nombre Takao. Kagami aligeró el paso luciendo avergonzado, Kise y Takao rieron por eso —solo bromeaba, come lo que quieras.

—... Y cuéntame, Kagamicchi ¿Qué hacías en la Colonia? ¿Qué tipo de trabajos tenías?— preguntó Kise con la curiosidad impresa en su cara, al igual que Takao.

—Era piloto de naves, de cualquier tipo— comentó, luego de tragar —en ocasiones me encomendaban naves de carga al no saber que asignarme. Suele ser muy tranquilo allá.

— ¡Te gusta volar! —Dijo Takao impresionado— Acá no llegamos a esa tener ese tipo de tecnología, pero poseemos algunos vehículos de carga y para transporte habitual. También hay algunos helicópteros que hemos logrado conseguir, pero le faltan piezas o están muy dañados por el desuso. — explicó.

Kagami miró perplejo al pelinegro ¿Qué tan atrasados estaban ellos? ¡Hablaban de helicópteros! En las colonias, se habían desarrollado nuevos equipos de transporte los cuales usaban propulsores anti—gravitatorios para volar, estas naves eran llamadas _Hoist_ , cosa mucho más segura que las hélices de los helicópteros, las cuales, a criterio de Kagami, parecían muy seguras de sí mismas en querer volverte puré. Aunque no negaba que era amante de los modelos clásicos, y mucho menos de esas reliquias que aquellos muchachos llamaban transporte.

—Oh, Kagamicchi, ¿No me digas que quieres verlos? —sonrió Kise, tomando a su criterio el mar de emociones que cruzaba el rostro del pelirrojo. —De todas maneras debemos encontrar una manera de que vuelvas a casa, y el recorrido de acá a la colonia más cercana nos llevaría casi una semana a pie.

Kagami tomó otro de los bollos, comiéndolo con interés, desdiciéndose en si aceptar o no la propuesta del rubio. A la final terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vale.

— ¡Está decidido!— grito Kise muy feliz— le diré a Kurokocchi que pida permiso al jefe para que te deje salir. Pediré a que me cambien para tu guardia.

Ah, allí otro problema... Kagami ha sido monitoreado todos sus días de estadía desde que despertó. Comprendía que de tomaran precauciones con un extraño, así que para evitar inconvenientes con los jefes del lugar prefirió aceptar el trato.

—De acuerdo.

— **|—|** —

Estaban a medio camino de un corto viaje de hora y media, aproximadamente. Kagami se sorprendió de lo amplio y equilibrado parecía ese entorno. La naturaleza y la vida urbana, ligada de una manera tan armoniosa y tan distante de una sociedad como la suya. En las colonias era todo automatizado y escasamente se observaban áreas tan verdes como en el exterior.

Veía a las personas pasar con tranquilidad por lo que el rubio catalogaba "El Corazón de la Cuidad", que era el centro de aquel lugar, y ellos se dirigían a unos almacenes escondidos bajo tierra, lugar donde se ponían las maquinarias o equipos desconocidos, aquellos que simplemente descartaron por su nula utilidad o por resguardo.

La camioneta rústica saltó en un bache, haciendo que todos dentro del auto saltaran, y Kagami pegara un grito por sus costillas en proceso de recuperación.

— ¡Kise, no seas idiota! —gritó un hombre ataviado de negro dentro del auto, pegándole en la cabeza al rubio— ¡Ten más cuidado! El custodiado aún está en recuperación.

Kise solo se encogió de hombros, aligerando el paso. Luciendo más risueño que de costumbre.

—Lo siento, senpai.

Kasamatsu Yukio, superior de Kise y encargado del resguardo de Kagami, fue quien los acompaño en el viaje, aparte de Kuroko, quien iba sereno al lado del pelirrojo en los asientos de atrás y Takao, que venía con un chico alto y de cabellos verdes en el auto de atrás, peleando, seguramente, como aquellos que iban a los asiento de enfrente. Parecían una vieja pareja de casados.

Kagami suspiró.

Le habían permitido salir fuera del recinto siempre y cuando un pequeño grupo le vigilara para que no ocasionara problemas, aunque dudaba que solo hubiera sido por él, Kagami sospechaba que querían que no viera más de lo necesario en su estadía, y era algo que no podía obviar, ya que aunque era un hombre adulto de 24 años —al igual que muchos en ese lugar— tenía la curiosidad nata de un niño de 5 años, por mucho que tratara de disimularla.

—Falta poco para llegar— anunció Kasamatsu con su ceño fruncido y su actitud de mala leche.

Kuroko se limitó a asentir y Kagami respondió un escueto _"Sí_ ", para luego ver como el guardia sacaba un comunicador y le avisaba al auto de atrás que cruzara a la derecha en la próxima esquina.

15 minutos después, Kagami era ayudado a bajar de la camioneta por Kise, mientras Kuroko le pasaba las muletas. El piso, como todo en aquel lugar era de grama baja y tierra sólida. Se encontraban en un terreno baldío donde solo una puerta de un pequeño almacén les esperaba. El aire era tan diferente, olía tan... Puro. Inhaló profundamente, mirando con atención a todas partes, el lugar estaba desierto, y muy alejado de cualquier masa de gente. Era un sitio aparentemente tranquilo, bordeado de gigantescos árboles y arbustos.

—Takao, Midorima —llamó Kasamatsu a ambos chicos. Midorima, el alto de cabello verde y lentes se acercó hasta su superior pasando por completo al bajito de cabello negro, Takao protestó por ello.

— ¡Shin—chan, no me ignores!— graznó, irritando a Midorima, quien volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ahora no! Haz silencio, Takao, estamos trabajando— vociferó, pero Takao cambió su expresión a una picaresca y divertida.

— ¿Y después si?— definitivamente esa respuesta no la esperaba Midorima, ya que su rostro y orejas se pusieron rojas de la ira.

— ¡Takao...!

— ¡Ya basta, par de idiotas! —bramó Kasamatsu, mirando con enojo a ambos muchachos —Presten atención... Ustedes hagan guardia afuera, yo entraré con los demás, cualquier cosa me llamen por el comunicador. — avisó, para luego tomar de su bolsillo una tarjeta, la cual paso por un mecanismo de acceso y abrir la puerta del almacén. Miro a los otros tres —Andando.

— **|—|** —

Para la no tan obvia sorpresa de Kagami, ya que lo intuía, el recinto contaba con un gran elevador central, el cual los llevó varios pisos abajo, al lugar donde realmente guardaban la maquinaria.

Este se dividida en 4 sectores, justo como los cuatro puntos cardinales: norte, sur, este y oeste. Ellos se dirigieron al norte, lugar donde, según Kasamatsu, se resguardaban los helicópteros mejor conservados, aunque disfuncionales debido a falta de piezas o averías por el tiempo. Cuando llegaron, Kise encendió las luces del recinto, iluminando una amplia estancia más grande que el almacén de arriba. No pudo evitar soltar un silbido ante lo que vio.

—Woah... Me esperaba carcachas viejas y oxidadas... No esto— murmuró con asombro el pelirrojo, caminando hasta una de las máquinas voladoras, y tocando la superficie delantera con sus propios dedos. Sentía la emoción bullir dentro de sí.

—Bueno, tampoco las íbamos a dejar pudriéndose acá abajo, así que cada dos semanas se les mandan a hacer mantenimientos — dijo Kasamatsu siendo secundado por Kise.

— ¡Muy cierto! En realidad espero que Kagamicchi sea capaz de hacer algo con ellas. Sería una lástima dejarlas pudrir acá. —Kise se acercó hasta una esquina, en donde tomó un folio con muchas hojas, las cuales llevó hasta Kagami. —Eso es lo que pudimos encontrar en cuanto a las fallas. A la gran mayoría les hacen falta algunas piezas, pero espero que puedas lidiar con ello.

Kagami tomó el folio y dio un vistazo al modelo que hasta hace unos segundos había estado manoseando. Realmente le hacía ilusión poder pilotar una de esas máquinas. En la academia que había asistido, se les había enseñado rigurosos procedimientos para desmantelar y reconstruir naves, debido a percances que a los propios pilotos podían presentárseles en alguna misión, era importante que estos supieran de mecánica aérea, así que los habían preparados para estar listos y activos para cualquier situación. También a pesar de haber practicado con modelos de naves recientes, también les enseñaron sobre la estructura y funcionamiento de modelos antiguos, poniendo gran énfasis a posibles averías o problemas de funcionamiento. También hicieron cursos de pilotaje en cámaras holográficas, con los cuales, puede admitir con orgullo, que sacó una de las mejores notas de su generación.

Kagami sintió esa emoción enervar dentro de él, justo como cuando le anunciaron que había sido aceptado en la academia de vuelo. Una sensación de reto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Definitivamente lograría hacer funcionar esa nave.

—Uh... ¿Kagamicchi?— Kise sacó de su ensoñación a Kagami, el cual se sobresaltó, dejando caer las hojas al piso.

— ¡Ah, l—lo siento!— se apresuró a agacharse, pero Kuroko ya estaba a su lado ayudándole a recogerlas, haciéndole pegar un salto del susto.

¡Qué poca presencia tenía ese tipo! Definitivamente era aterrador, a pesar de que Kuroko no lo hacía a posta, o eso esperaba.

Luego de recoger el desastre y hablar con los chicos, diciéndole que él mismo debía hacer la revisión, solo para asegurarse, fue dejado a solas con Kuroko, ya que Kasamatsu había ido a revisar, solo por seguridad, las demás alas, y Kise, como un grande y muy rubio perro fiel, había ido tras él.

—Dime, Kagami—kun...

Había dicho Kuroko luego de ya haber estado un buen rato allá abajo. Kagami se había desasido de sus muletas y estaba dentro de la cabina del helicóptero revisando el tablero he intentado encenderlo sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Si, Kuroko? —Kagami asomó su roja y desordenada cabellera por una de las ventanas, mirando con curiosidad al muchacho sentando en el suelo, acomodando las cosas para comer.

— ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, desde que despertaste, qué fue lo que derribo tu nave?— Kuroko fijó sus fríos ojos en pelirrojo.

Kagami quedo helado en su puesto. No sabiendo que pasaría al contestar esa pregunta, ¿Que si lo había hecho? ¡Por supuesto!

 _"Me he pasado las noches devanándome los sesos buscando una respuesta a lo que vi..."_

—Sí. Pero lo que no sé, fue como llegué a ustedes...— respondió, en cambio— una vez te pregunté si tú fuiste quien me salvó de aquella bestia que destruyó mi nave. Pero nunca me contestaste.

— ¿Y me lo preguntarías de nuevo si te dijera que estoy dispuesto a responderte?— Kagami abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido de las palabras de Kuroko.

—Tú—...

— ¡Ya~ comida al fin!— celebró Kise desde la entrada, arrastrando a Kasamatsu desde la puerta, el cual gritaba que le tuviera más respeto y que no lo zarandeara con tanta confianza, que era su superior.

— ¡Pero Kasamatsu—senpai es muy genial para esas cosas! ¿No? —el brazo de Kise rodeó el cuello del más bajo, quien parecía incómodo por tanta cercanía.

— ¡Ya para eso, Kise idiota!— el pelinegro le dio un codazo no tan delicado por las costillas, obligando que el rubio le soltara.

Kuroko y Kagami no hablaron más del tema, pero sabían que era una conversación pendiente. Kise, aun quejándose del dolor, miró de reojo a ambos personajes, sabiendo lo que había interrumpido.

 _"... Pero aún es demasiado pronto_." Pensaron tanto el de ojos celestes como el de ojos dorados.

Después de que Kasamatsu dejó de regañar a Kise, y este terminó de soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo, terminaron de acomodar todo para sentarse en el piso a comer. Había un incómodo silencio que solo fue mitigado por el sonido de los platos y anécdotas del rubio o de Kagami, quien había comentado que posiblemente pudiera arreglar algunos helicópteros y llegaba a desarmar a los otros, buscando las posibles piezas faltantes e incluso pudiendo llegar a modificarlas.

—... Pero la cuestión es ver si tienen los equipos necesarios para soldar. — dijo el pelirrojo, dando otro bocado, llenando sus mejillas de comida.

— ¡Claro que los tenemos! —Vociferó Kasamatsu ofendido —No nos subestimes, pequeño ingrato. No tendremos los mismos recursos que allá en la Colonia, pero sabemos arreglárnosla mejor de lo que crees.

Kagami sonrió por eso, sabiendo que era muy cierto. Había notado desde su estadía en aquel lugar, que la tecnología era notablemente atrasada por décadas, pero aun así, aquellas personas podía llegar a resolver conflictos de una manera eficaz y rápida. Nada tenían que envidiarle a los avances del Imperio.

—Ya lo imaginaba. —comentó con gracia el pelirrojo, dando a entender a Kasamatsu que no había estado ofendiendo a sus congéneres. Simplemente quería estar seguro. Eso hizo a Kasamatsu voltear avergonzado, mirando a otro punto. Apenado por haber estallado de esa manera.

El transmisor que portaba el pelinegro, asegurado en su cinturón, empezó a sonar. Todos voltearon intrigados hacia el susodicho, justo cuando la voz distorsionada de Takao comenzó a oírse.

— ¡Takao al habla!— dijo enérgico el pelinegro a través de la transmisión.

Kasamatsu tomó el comunicador y jaló de la antena para tener mejor cobertura, luego de eso, la estática dejó de ser tan notoria.

—Diga. ¿Qué ocurre Takao?— preguntó intrigado. Kise miraba atentamente a su superior, al igual que Kagami. Kuroko siguió comiendo con parsimonia, inmune a su exterior.

—Eehh, hemos tenido cierto percance — al fondo se pudo escuchar a Midorima despotricando contra alguien o algo que Kagami no logró captar, Takao se rio por eso. —Hemos escuchado ruidos por el lado oeste y hemos ido a ver, cuando volvimos a los autos le faltaban cierta... Partes. En pocas palabras, no podremos volver en ellos.

— ¿Crees que fueron ellos?— Kasamatsu apretaba la mandíbula, irritado.

—Eso creemos, ya sabes cómo son con estas cosas. Le gustan, se lo llevan. — hizo una pausa —Ah, y creo que llevaban _ése_ tipo de compañía. ¿Qué haremos con Rojo?

—Yo lo resuelvo. Los veré arriba. — cortó la comunicación, mirando de reojo a Kagami, sabiendo que Takao se refería a él. Se levantó del piso en un salto, acomodando el comunicador en su cinto.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kagami confundido, levantándose al igual que los otros, pero teniendo en cuenta su pierna lastimada. Kasamatsu lo ignoró, pero Kuroko hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, pasándole la muleta ¿Qué demonios...?

—Ya es tiempo de irnos. Kise... —el nombrado se puso recto en su lugar, viendo que Kasamatsu se ponían en plan de jefe serio —tú y yo nos adelantaremos, tenemos que buscar una manera de irnos antes de que anochezca. Kuroko, ayuda a Kagami a volver arriba, recojan todo.

Ambos nombrados contestaron asintieron, acatando las órdenes del pelinegro. Kasamatsu tomó rienda hacia la puerta, jalando a Kise por el cuello de la camisa para que se apresurara.

— ¡Esos bastardos nunca dejarán de joder!— fue lo único que se escuchó por el pasillo una vez que el rubio y el pelinegro desaparecieron por la puerta.

— **|—|** —

Kagami yacía en la entrada del almacén, esperando junto a Kuroko que alguno de sus acompañantes apareciera, pero todo se veía tan solo.

Cuando habían terminado de recoger las cosas y se encaminaron hasta el elevador, pudieron notar la puerta del almacén abierta, y justo cuando salieron, no había nadie esperándolos.

Y ya llevaban un buen rato así.

Desde ahí se podían observar los autos, a los cuales les faltaban notorias piezas. Kagami se preguntó cómo pudieron hacer para arrancar las partes de ese modo, ya que, a ambas yacían con el techo destrozado y sin asientos, sin mencionar que la tapa de capó estaba abierta y sin motor alguno.

— ¿Cómo alguien pudo hacer eso tan rápido?— murmuró por lo bajo, solo para sí. Pero Kuroko le escuchó y miró de reojo su expresión consternada.

—Solo es cuestión de práctica y algo de ayuda. — respondió con simpleza, confundiendo más al pelirrojo.

— ¿Y dónde están los otros? Llevamos mucho rato acá —miró al cielo, el cual estaba a punto de oscurecer. Eso le preocupaba. Ellos habían salido a los primeros rayos del sol, nunca imaginó que el tiempo podía pasar volando al estar bajo tierra. Recordó cuando Kasamatsu dijo que era importante volver antes del ocaso, justo cuando se montaron en aquel vehículo, con un mal conductor como Kise.

—Probablemente estén mediando, sin éxito, con aquellos quienes destrozaron los vehículos — comento, sentándose en el piso y haciéndole una seña a Kagami para que le imitara, cosa que terminó aceptando con un suspiro resignado.

Pasaron varios minutos de los cuales nadie dijo nada. Kagami no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, odiaba esa sensación.

— ¿Qué me ocultan? —se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que Kuroko era de fiar. Kagami fijo sus orbes rojizos en los celestes, los cuales le miraban perspicaz.

—Muchas cosas. — respondió con simpleza, luego de un largo silencio. —De hecho, hemos tratado de ocultarte muchas cosas desde que llegaste, eres extranjero a nuestras creencias y costumbres. Es normal hacerlo ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. —dijo resignado, sintiendo la brisa desordenarle el cabello y picarle la piel, haciéndolo encogerse por el frio. Agradecía la ropa que le habían dado esa mañana, debido a que la que solía usar normalmente era fresca y liviana, por ser un clima cálido. Pero ahora se reconfortaba con esa camisa manga larga de color crema, y esos pantalones holgados gris oscuro, en conjunto con unas zapatillas de tela bastante cómodas.

—Kagami—kun —el nombrado alzó la vista, la cual ni había notado que posaba en el pasto, para encontrase con los ojos celestes de Kuroko justo frente a su cara, haciéndole pegar un respingo.

 _"¿Cuándo se ha levantado?"_

— ¿S—si?

—Yo confió en ti, — comenzó a decir Kuroko, mirando con determinación y seguridad a los ojos de Kagami— pero necesito que llegues a confiar en mí. Iremos a dar una vuelta, y necesito que me acompañes.

El pelirrojo solo asintió, incapaz de negarse a la intensidad de esa mirada ni a esas palabras, que a pesar de ser tan pocas le hicieron sentir muy lleno... Kuroko confiaba en él, un completo desconocido. A pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo conociéndose, y a Kagami le costase entender ese nuevo entorno, le hacía bien estar con alguien que depositara su confianza en él, al igual que, inconscientemente, lo había hecho con Kuroko y Kise.

—De acuerdo, vamos. — dijo luego de que este le ofreciera su mano para levantarse, la cual tomó. Agarró las muletas con la otra y se ayudó, apoyándose en ellas. Las demás cosas fueron dejadas en las puertas del almacén, justo cuando Kagami preguntó por ellas y Kuroko le dijo que solo estorbarían.

El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, y la visión de Kagami se hacía cada vez más nula a medida que se acercaban a los extremos de aquel terreno baldío, lugar que daba comienzo a los arbustos de aquél frondoso bosque. Kagami se sintió abrumado por su inmensidad, pero entró de todas maneras, siguiendo de cerca de Kuroko que en ningún momento volteó a verlo. Seguro en su postura de que Kagami estaría cerca de él, copiando sus pasos.

A Kagami, por el primer tramo, no le costó seguir el paso de Kuroko, el cual tenía cierto cuidado de pisar ciertas zonas como hoyos ocultos por el follaje o charcos de barro. El pelirrojo se cuestionaba como el más bajo podía ver esas cosas con las escasa iluminación que tenían, era curioso incluso su andar, parecía estar guiándolo hacia un lugar en concreto.

Chasqueo la lengua cuando una de sus muletas se atascó en un arbusto espinoso, el cual le dificultaba sacarla. Luego que logró liberarla, dándole un jalón particularmente violento, Kagami pudo respirar tranquilo y retomar su camino. Pero, para su disgusto, esa escena se repitió constantemente, esta vez con enredaderas o raíces de árboles. Kagami soltó un gruñido, se estaba hartando.

— ¡Oi, Kuroko! ¿Falta mucho? —espetó el pelirrojo, sacando la muleta atascada de, esta vez, una pequeña madriguera abandonada, o eso quiso creer. El solo hecho de pensar que era habitada por algo, posiblemente letal, le hizo poner la piel de gallina, y no es que él fuera cobarde, pero eso repasaba los límites a los que estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Kuroko!— bramó, acomodando bien la muleta bajo su brazo, evitando que se cayera —Oye, te estoy hablan—...do. — cuando Kagami miró al frente, se percató de un cierto, y un tanto preocupante, detalle...

Kuroko no se veía por ningún lugar.

 _"¡¿Cómo demonios...?!"_

Se quiso dar de cabezazos contra el árbol más próximo, pensando en cómo jodidos había perdido de vista al sujeto de cabellos claros —cosa no muy difícil de descifrar, debido a la falta de presencia que poseía—. Ahora se hallaba perdido y no recordaba a ciencia cierta el camino de regreso al almacén, cosa que debió memorizar por cualquier percance.

 _"Como éste, por ejemplo"._

Suspiró.

—Estoy jodido... — musito desganado.

Entrecerró sus orbes rojizos, habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían empezado su marcha, así que la luz del sol ya era nula. Había anochecido, y estaba perdido en aquel raro bosque del cuál no sabía nada, y tal vez, su única ayuda, estaba a metros de distancia, o buscándolo, no sabría que pensar al respecto, y no creía que ponerse a gritar como un demente el nombre de Kuroko, en medio se ese lugar —donde podía atraer a un sin fin de depredadores—, funcionara.

Kagami tragó grueso cuando se percató de ruidos que antes ni había notado, como la brisa sobre las hojas o copas de los árboles, y el rumor de animalillos nocturnos, incluyendo pequeños insectos. Ciertamente no estaba solo, pero si se sentía algo desprotegido y quizás un poco vulnerable.

En lo alto ya se posaba una luna gigantesca, al menos no todo estaba tan oscuro. Una parte de sí se relajó por ese hecho, pero físicamente todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Apoyó un brazo en el árbol más cercano, ese que estaba a sus espaldas, era gigante y ancho con raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y ramas un poco bajas. Pensó que tal vez podía escalarlo, cosa que intentó, pero maniobrar con su cuerpo tan mal trecho en ese estado, solo hizo que la rama en que se apoyase de rompiera en un drástico crack para nada desapercibido, y su cuerpo cayera al suelo con la susodicha encima, llenándolo de hojas el cabello y la ropa.

— ¡Me cago en...! —apretó los dientes por el dolor. Con brusquedad se sacó la rama de encima, la cual tiró no muy lejos de allí, y se sacudió la ropa, quitándose los restos de hojas y pequeñas ramas. Pero algo lo detuvo.

Kagami agudizó el oído, sintiendo el corazón latirle en la garganta. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sus abrió sus ojos como un animalillo asustado, mirando a todos lados.

—Kuroko...—llamó en un susurro, tratando que no le temblara la voz. Se maldecía internamente por ese comportamiento tan impropio de él— Kuroko ¿Estás por allí? ¿Eres tú?

No supo si respirar tranquilo, o inquietarse cuando el silencio le respondió, porque Kagami estaba 100% seguro de había escuchado un ruido cerca de ese lugar. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra el tronco, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Quería irse a casa, o al menos al lugar donde debería aplicar ser su "casa", porque lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente era volver a su habitación en el recinto médico de la base anarquista.

Abrió los ojos, diciéndose que ese no debería ser un pensamiento digno de un habitante del Imperio, pero le valía un pepino considerarlo de esa manera. Le habían tratado bien, habían cuidado de él, inclusive, había pasado mejores momentos allí, que en la Colonia, en todo lo que llevaba de vida. Se sintió triste por ello. Cosa que se tuvo que tragar al ver que unos grandes ojos amarillos y viperinos le observaban desde las ramas altas Kagami ahogó un grito, tieso en su lugar.

La criatura, que para su desgracia, se había fijado en él, era gigante, quizás un metro más alto que él, y eso que Kagami no era para nada bajo, su 1,90 cm lo confirmaba. Definitivamente era un reptil, pero no como las serpientes rastreras, este tenía patas largas con filosas garras que parecían retráctiles, y una larga cola que mediría más de un metro, llena de escamas verdosas y brillantes al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

No supo cuándo se había levantado, pero Kagami ya estaba corriendo con torpeza entre el bosque, huyendo de los siseos y gruñidos que lanzaba la bestia a sus espaldas, posiblemente persiguiéndolo. Para su desdicha, los ruidos que la otra lanzaba hicieron aparecer a un grupo pequeño de tres más.

Kagami miró con horror como sus rutas alternas de huidas quedaban bloqueadas por los otros reptiles, los cuales le miraban con un interés mal sano. Kagami no quería ser comida de nadie, menos de esas criaturas.

Su sentido de supervivencia le hizo empuñar una de sus muletas como arma, golpeando la cabeza de una de las bestias, la cual se hacía lanzado con intenciones de arrancarle un brazo, la otra muleta cayó al piso olvidada, la adrenalina pulsaba en sus venas, haciéndole agudizar los sentidos y minimizar el dolor de sus heridas viejas. Pero no reaccionó a tiempo cuando una le atacó por la espalda, derribándolo contra el piso, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor cuando las garras se enterraron en sus brazos, manteniéndolo contra el piso.

 _"¡Oh, maldición me van a comer!"_ Pensó con horror, sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza, impidiendo que gritara o quejidos salieran, sus ojos yacían abiertos tintados con miedo. Realmente no esperaba una muerte así.

Sentía como la criatura que le había atrapado olisqueaba su ropa y su cabello, y escuchaba a las otras quejarse con chillidos para que se apresurara. Pero un disparo lanzado al aire y un grito hicieron que pararan. Era una voz humana, Kagami sentía la euforia enervarle a través de la piel. Pero cuando vio a la alta figura encapuchada dirigirse a él con pasos decididos, siendo acompañada con una monstruosa silueta de escamas negras y brillosas la sangre se le congeló.

Era la misma criatura que había derribado su nave.

Aún en shock, vio como el sujeto —debido a la voz tan grave y profunda— gritaba en una extraña lengua a los animales, los cuales le gruñeron a la nueva presencia, pero la bestia gigante de escamas negras que venía tras esa persona, golpeó su imponente cola contra el piso, exaltando su poder ante las otras, la cuales se retiraron sumisas. Kagami ya estaba libre y el sujeto le iba a ayudar a levantarse, ya que se acercó hasta él, pero el pelirrojo golpeo su brazo con miedo, apartándose y pegando su espalda al árbol más próximo.

La figura encapuchada se quedó estática en su sitio, con el cuerpo aún inclinado hacia el lugar donde Kagami había estado y había rechazado su ayuda. Pero luego se alzó recto, viendo a la figura maltrecha del pelirrojo, quien le observaba con ojos atónitos y temerosos y los labios apretados.

—Ah, joder... Eres un verdadero fastidio— gruñó la silueta, quitándose la parte superior de la capucha, dejando ver una poco usual piel canela con un corto y desordenado cabello de un azul oscuro, y unos ojos de igual color, tan afilados y letales como los amarillentos de la gigante bestia a su espalda, la cual veía a Kagami con gran atención.

El pelirrojo simplemente no contestó, viendo con ojos desorbitados a la gran criatura de piel oscura y al sujeto de cabellos azules, alternando su mirada entre ambos. Como un animalillo atrapado por su depredador. Él recordaba ver a esa bestia gigante embestir a su nave varias veces, haciéndolo precipitar al vacío ¿Por qué estaba con ese extraño de piel morena? ¿Acaso él hizo que aquella bestia chocara con su nave hasta hacerlo estrellarse? Trago saliva, viendo que el extraño se acerba a él.

¿Quién era él y cómo podía poseer tal poder?

— ¡Aléjate! —Bramó Kagami, apuntando al muchacho con una rama —única cosa que tuvo a la mano— y haciendo amago de atacarlo — ¡No te acerques!

El moreno se detuvo, alzando una ceja, claramente confundido, pensando si a aquel pelirrojo se le había zafado un tornillo, ya que, claramente, lo había acabado de salvar. No tendría por qué intentar hacerle daño, si para eso mejor lo habría dejado morir a manos —o garras— de aquellos _Ryuu_ de baja categoría y sin cerebro.

El de cabellos como el cielo nocturno, observó con atención al sujeto que le apuntaba patéticamente con aquella ramita, se le hacía conocido... Pero no lo recordaba de ningún lado —la memoria no era su fuerte—, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no muchas personas en su aldea llegaban a tener el cabello se ese particular color rojizo, de hecho, se parecía bastante al sujeto que había...

Amplió lo ojos con comprensión.

 _"Ya te recuerdo"_

El moreno retomó su pose desinteresada, mirando analíticamente al pelirrojo de la Colonia. Aomine tuvo que reconocer que habían cuidado bien de él allá en la base. Cuando lo había llevado, toda su ropa había quedado ensangrentada por culpa del pelirrojo, sus heridas eran graves, y tuvo que aceptar que se había sentido algo inquieto por el débil pulso que le había encontrado al momento de subir a _Anko_. Odiaría andar con un muerto encima.

Aomine volteó a ver a _Anko_ notando que Kagami no había quitado su mirada del _Ryuu_ desde hace unos segundos, seguro lo reconocía, así que le hizo un gesto al Dragón para que se fuera, cosa que hizo sin chistar, de todas formas, ya iban camino a casa.

Kagami sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver que el extraño le hacía un gesto a la bestia para que se fuera y esta captó el mensaje, abriendo unas inmensas y poderosas alas —Kagami tuvo que aceptar que aquel monstruo era increíble— y de unos cuantos aleteos, esta despegaba con potencia rumbo a lo que creyó era el sur. Ambos hombres quedaron solos. Luego de ver que el _Ryuu_ se había ido, fijaron sus miradas en los ojos del otro.

—Hey, tú...—empezó a decir Aomine, apuntando a la rama que tenía Kagami en mano — ¿Piensas bajar eso o tendré que quitártelo por las malas?

Kagami afiló su mirada, profundizando su ceño fruncido y apretando el agarre sobre la rama, dándole la respuesta al otro, el cual solo lanzó una despectiva carcajada al aire.

—Ustedes los del Imperio se creen la gran cosa ¿Eh?— dijo el moreno acercándose esta vez sin detenerse cuando el otro intentó atacarle, fallidamente, ya que sin mucho esfuerzo, Aomine le tomó del antebrazo y le arrancó el objeto de la mano sin delicadeza. Retorciéndole el brazo tras la espalda. Inmovilizándolo. Kagami protestó por ello, pero mientras más se movía más presión hacía el agarre.

—… No me importará partirte el hueso si me lo propongo.

— ¡S—suéltame, bastardo! — Aomine hizo más presión— ¡Agrh...!

—Aomine—kun, deberías soltarlo. — una voz monótona se escuchó detrás de ellos.

— ¡Tetsu! —Aomine se sobresaltó, soltando el brazo derecho de Kagami, el cual, al verse liberado y sin medir su fuerza, pegó una patada en el pecho del moreno, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás por el impulso.

Aomine estaba furioso, y el estado de Kagami no distaba mucho. Ambos echaban chispas por la mirada, dispuestos a arrancarse el cuello. Pero otros gritos se escucharon no muy lejos de allí y luego Kise, Takao y Kasamatsu, en conjunto con Midorima y otro extraño hicieron acto de aparición. Kise y Takao se abalanzaron contra Aomine, tomándolo por los brazos y evitando que se lanzara contra Kagami. Kuroko, por otro lado, sostuvo a Kagami del hombro izquierdo —aquel que Kagami se había dislocado, y que ya no debería dolerle tanto— y le había dado un buen apretón, cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo se mordiera el labio por la molestia. Kasamatsu se puso en medio de ambos chicos, y con un semblante serio, miró a Kagami.

—Estas herido ¿Qué ocurrió? les dije a ambos que no se alejaran del almacén— el pelirrojo prefería mil veces que le gritaran, a que el bajo de cabello negro le mirara de aquella forma tan seria.

La mirada de Kasamatsu se alternó entre Kuroko y Kagami. Era obvio que el capitán estaba furioso.

—Kuroko ¿Por qué no estaban en el lugar que te ordené?

—Es mi culpa, tomaré la responsabilidad de todo.

Kuroko miraba impasible a los ojos azules de Kasamatsu, Kagami sentía cierta tensión en el aire, pero el ver que Kuroko mediara así con su superior le hizo erizar la piel, y más cuando Kasamatsu le devolvió la mirada al de cabellos celestes por unos largos segundos. Pudo respirar en paz cuando notó que el jefe de su nuevo amigo resoplaba y se giraba hacia el grupo del Takao, Kise y el extraño de piel morena.

—Aomine, ¿Qué haces por acá? Ya te hacía en tu base. — el moreno, ya un poco más calmado, chasqueó la lengua despectivamente mirando a Kagami quien era revisado por Kuroko, el cual notó las mangas rasgadas y tintadas de sangre.

—Salvándole el culo al malagradecido de allá— apuntó con la barbilla al pelirrojo, el cual sintió su sangre arder por tan osada forma de hablar.

— ¡Hablas de salvar cuando me quisiste partir el brazo! —gritó Kagami, rojo de la ira, siendo detenido por Kuroko, quien le había pasado los brazos bajo las axilas, envolviendo sus hombros, impidiendo que diera un paso hacia Aomine— ¡Porque creo haberte escuchado decir claramente que no te importaría partirme el hueso si te lo proponías!

— ¡Eras tú quien actuaba como una jodida niña cuando tan generosamente te salvé de esos patéticos _Ryuu_ de cuarta! —bramó Aomine, tratando de zafarse de Kise y de Takao, quienes parecían sanguijuelas adheridas a sus brazos.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!— bramó Kasamatsu.

— ¡Eras tú quien habías llegado con ese maldito monstruo que...!— la voz de Kagami se fue desvaneciendo, el susodicho solo quedó mirando a Aomine con los ojos abiertos, los cuales apartó del rostro ajeno para zafarse de Kuroko, el cual terminó cediendo y mirando a Kagami preocupado.

Aomine había quedado desconcertado por esa actitud, pero entendió a qué se refería aquel pelirrojo, por ese motivo, y solo por ese motivo no continuo con la discusión.

El desconocido que había llegado en el grupo de Kasamatsu soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

—Bien, es gratificante ver como los desconocidos hacen buenas migas— habló aquel sujeto de cabello negro y ojos rasgados con voz cantarina y simulando ser llevadera. La sonrisa de esa persona, a criterio de Kagami, le recordaba al gesto de una comadreja o una serpiente, nada de que fiarse. Se preguntaba qué hacía allí con los demás muchachos. — Pero supongo que querrán atender las heridas de su amigo y pasar la noche en una buena cama... A menos que les guste la intemperie. —añadió.

Aomine bufó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Imayoshi?— preguntó el moreno —Hablas como si—...

—Imayoshi se ofreció a darnos asilo en su base hasta que amanezca. Los del grupo de Hanamiya destrozaron nuestros vehículos para llevarse las piezas. —explicó/interrumpió Midorima luego de estar tanto rato en silencio.

— ¿Hanamiya Makoto, dices?— preguntó Aomine, Kuroko alzó una ceja con interés, mientras que Kagami brillaba por su ignorancia.

—El único Hanamiya que conocemos y al que le encanta estorbar, idiota— respondió Midorima, irritado por el asunto. Aomine le miró con el ceño fruncido y ojos peligrosos.

Obvio que Kagami no tenía ni idea de quien hablaban. Intentó cruzarse de brazos, pero los rasguños en su piel se resintieron cuando los músculos se tensaron, haciéndole soltar un siseo por el dolor y el ardor.

—Bueno...—habló el rubio del grupo— considero que será mejor hablar de esto en la base ¿No? De todas formas hay que atender las heridas de Kagamicchi. — sonrió para aligerar la carga.

Tanto Aomine como Midorima resoplaron por la nariz, importándole un bledo, pero sin derecho a réplica, ya que Kasamatsu secundo a Kise.

—Estoy de acuerdo— comentó, poniendo una cara de ligero desconcierto al estar del lado del rubio, pero se recompuso, mirando al sujeto de lentes y ojos rasgados. —Imayoshi, vas al frente, guíanos. — ordenó. El mencionado solo amplió su sonrisa, diciendo con voz cantarina.

—Como diga, Capitán—san~.

— **|—|** —

—Kagami—kun...— el mencionado ignoró el llamado, su rojiza mirada seguía perdida en el suelo de aquel recinto.

Al llegar a la base, Imayoshi guío a Kuroko y a Kagami —por "ordenes" de Kasamatsu— a la sala de enfermería, justo después de dejar al otro grupo en la sala central con una alegre y muy linda chica de cabellos rosas que parecía muy apegada al moreno y al de cabellos celestes.

En la enfermería, Imayoshi, Kagami y Kuroko se encontraron con un muchacho de ojos castaños y cabellos de igual color llamado Sakurai, el cual salió del lugar junto con Imayoshi, justo después de asegurarse de que Kuroko tuviera los elementos necesarios para curar a Kagami.

—Kagami—kun...— volvió a llamar Kuroko, pero el pelirrojo le seguía ignorando. Sin muchas ceremonias, terminó de mojar el algodón con alcohol y se lo pasó sin muchos cuidados por las heridas del brazo izquierdo. Kagami si reaccionó esta vez, saltando y blasfemando contra el ardor.

— ¡Ouch, eso dolió, maldita sea! —gruñó sosteniéndose el brazo, fuera del alcance de Kuroko— ¡Ten más cuidado!

—No me prestaba atención, Kagami—kun. —replicó, con un deje de enojo en la voz. Kagami sintió un dejo de culpa picar su estómago. — tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Lo siento, no te escuché— un suspiro salió de los labios del pelirrojo, el cual se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentado espabilarse —Yo solo... Pensaba... Todo esto es tan...

—Comprendo, pero necesito curarte. —explicó, dejó el algodón ensangrentado que había usado contra Kagami y lo tiró a un cesto de basura, tomó otro y lo volvió a remojar en alcohol. —Necesito que te quites la camisa, así veré que tanto te dañaron.

Kagami solo asintió, quitándose la camisa manga larga sucia y ensangrentada y la tiró al suelo. El torso bien formado y de piel color durazno del pelirrojo estaba lleno de moretones de colores morados y verdosos, el pecho estaba vendado a la mitad, como soporte para sus costillas en recuperación, y la parte trasera de sus brazos y hombros estaban amoratados y llenos de rasguños un tanto profundos con algo de sangre seca y otro poco sin coagular. Kuroko frunció el ceño por tal aspecto, sintiéndose culpable por haberse separado del pelirrojo.

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras— comento, tomando un brazo con cuidado y limpiando con delicadeza las heridas, teniendo los siseos del pelirrojo como fondo. — Tienes el derecho a saber lo que se te antoje.

Kagami meditó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño por el ardor, pero teniendo presente que Kuroko hacía lo mejor que podía.

—¿Qué son los _Ryuu_ , exactamente?— preguntó, el de ojos celeste se detuvo unos minutos para botar y tomar otro algodón con alcohol, Kagami esperaba impaciente —Escuché a Kise decir algo de los Guardianes _Ryuu_ cuando desperté, y ahora ese sujeto de piel morena llamó a las cosas que me atacaron de igual forma. ¿Son Dragones de verdad? ¿El monstruo que atacó mi nave es un _Ryuu_? Yo... Yo nunca creí las historias de ese tipo, cuando estaba en la Academia... Pensaba que eran cuentos de niños, además, nos tenían prohibido hablar de ello— la mirada de Kagami se ensombreció, y sus puños se apretaron.

Kagami soltó un gran suspiro, sintiéndose bullir de incertidumbre.

—Dime Kuroko… ¿Qué es cierto?

El susodicho había terminado de limpiar el brazo izquierdo de Kagami, para luego aplicar una pomada que evitaría una posible infección y luego procedió a vendarlo.

—Creo que si has escuchado a hablar de aquellas personas que decidieron no ir con las Colonias del Imperio, notarás que los adjetivos dados por tu gente no suelen ser muy variados, siempre están entre la categoría de _parias_ y _traidores_ , con algunas variantes entre _salvajes_ y _anti—progresistas_ —comento Kuroko, envolviendo aquella herida con vendas y cortando el excedente. Éste siguió hablando.

—… Muchos no entendieron por qué se quedaron, pudiendo tener algo mejor, como ya has visto, nuestra tecnología y avances distan muchos de los suyos. Así que era inconcebible que sus propios congéneres decidieran quedarse en esta tierra primitiva que aquella que los llevaría a un nuevo estado de nirvana, sin miedo a lo exterior. —Kuroko se levantó, rodeando a Kagami y procediendo a limpiar las heridas del otro brazo —Dime Kagami ¿Cómo te sientes viviendo en la Colonia? ¿Es gratificante?

Kagami miró de reojo a Kuroko por la pregunta, para luego fijar su vista en el suelo con aires sombríos.

—Es como un sueño —respondió. —Uno del cual agradezco poder despertar. Por muy bien que se viva allá desde pequeño no he sentido ese lugar como mío. — Kagami soltó una larga exhalación —Uno de los motivos por los cuales quise aprender a pilotar naves es para poder escapar unos instantes de aquel lugar. Volar... Simplemente me es liberador. — Kuroko sonrió por ese último comentario.

—Eso me recuerda a alguien...— musito para sí mismo. Terminando de limpiar la herida, y cumplir el mismo procedimiento que con el brazo contrario. Una vez terminó de vendar tomó un banquillo y se sentó delante de pelirrojo, para seguir hablándole.

—... Las personas que se quedaron en el exterior decidieron tomar la responsabilidad resguardar aquello que conlleva la vida propia. Ellos decidieron proteger el _Gran Bosque_ y lo que habitara en ello, y es ahí donde los _Ryuu_ aparecen. —prosiguió. —Aunque te cueste creerlo, Kagami—kun, ellos han existido antes que nosotros, los humanos, y es por esa misma razón que son tan raros. Ellos también existen en otros continentes, pero sus nombres difieren, pero acá los conocemos como _Ryuu_ y siempre ha sido así. El que posiblemente viste con Aomine—kun, es quien atacó tu nave —afirmó, y Kagami se irguió en su asiento, alerta por tal revelación, ya sabía que era cierto, era imposible olvidar un suceso tan grande y traumático como aquel. Siguió contemplando a Kuroko mientras seguía hablando.

—... según nos explicó entraste a una zona que hasta para nosotros es impenetrable, a menos que quisiéramos morir calcinados, _Anko_ es uno de los pocos _Ryuu_ puros que se deja ver por nosotros. Los que te atacaron en el bosque es una de las clases más bajas que hay, ya que no suelen atender las órdenes de los _guardianes_ y son muy cortos de razón. Normalmente un _Ryuu_ atiende las órdenes de un guardián o habitante del bosque ya que sienten la conexión con el entorno...

— ¿Entonces tú y los demás...?— Kagami lucía atónito, los ojos rojos luciendo notablemente asombrados y hasta maravillados de aquella información.

—Algo así, pero se suele desarrollar esa conexión si se pasa más tiempo con un Ryuu, pero al menos estamos exentos de morir calcinados o devorados. — Kuroko miró con culpa a Kagami, ya que el pelirrojo parecía entender porque tanto secretismo, él, al no poseer esa conexión se convertía en un blanco muy vistoso.

Kagami ahora entendía un punto clave. Y aunque aún tenía muchas dudas rondándole la cabeza, había una que superaba con creces a las demás. Echó un vistazo a Kuroko, el cual esperaba que el pelirrojo hiciera su movimiento, pero al ver la renuencia decidió alentarlo.

—Vamos… Suéltalo.

El pelirrojo empezó a hablar, indeciso.

—Ah, yo… me preguntaba si... —Kagami pasó una mano por su cuello tenso, masajeándolo un poco con nerviosismo —En realidad ya te lo había preguntado varias veces— aclaró —... ¿Por qué ese... Ese _Ryuu_ no... No me mató? Algo impidió mi muerte... Eso lo sé ¿Quién fue? ¿No fuiste tú verdad?— Kagami aguantó la respiración antes de seguir hablando, bajo la mirada expectante de Kuroko —Porque al único que he visto hasta ahora con ese animal ha sido a ese idiota que casi me parte el brazo, ¡Y dudo mucho que él me haya llevado hasta ustedes! — culminó enojado, recordando lo sucedido en el bosque, cuando se peleó con el moreno.

Kuroko simplemente guardó silencio, divertido por la actitud de Kagami y de la respuesta a esa pregunta. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Kise y Takao entraron por ella como dos huracanes, muy preocupados y ansiosos. Ambos se acercaron hasta donde Kagami y Kuroko estaban charlando.

— ¡Te ves falta!— se lamentó Kise intentado no lanzarse a abrazar el pelirrojo, el cual sospechaba sus intenciones.

—Ah, me siento un poco culpable de no haberme quedado esperándolos —comentó Takao, mirando el mallugado cuerpo de Kagami con un dejo de culpa. El susodicho solo se encogió de hombros, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Chicos... voy a estar bien, yo...— Kagami se vio interrumpido por un Kise que apretaba sus manos, en una extraña muestra de aliento.

— ¡No te deprimas Kagamicchi! —Habló con determinación el rubio, con los ojos aguados— ¡Ya verás que muy pronto volverás a estar como si nada! No es necesario que seas fuerte para nosotros, ¡Puedes—...!

—Ya déjalo en paz, Kise — gruñó Kasamatsu desde la puerta, quien venía acompañado de Imayoshi, el cual portaba una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora. Por otro lado, Kagami agradeció que Kasamatsu detuviera toda esa cháchara motivacional, ya que, a pesar de que agradecía el gesto del rubio, no estaba de ánimos para soportar una escena.

Kise pareció desanimarse, pero se recompuso rápidamente al ver que Kasamatsu les hacía unas señas a Takao y a Kise para que salieran a hablar con él al pasillo, dejando al pelinegro de gafas atrás, el cual nunca despegó los ojos de Kagami.

—Vaya~, al parecer pudieron resolverse con lo que les di.— Kuroko asintió, sabiendo que Imayoshi se refería a las heridas tratadas del pelirrojo, las cuales estaban vendadas con pulcritud y eficacia. —... eso es muy gratificante.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta Kagami, escaneando al pelirrojo y haciéndolo sentir incomodo en el proceso. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mano en el mentón, Imayoshi se inclinó sobre él, mirando de cerca sus facciones sin llegar a tocarlo, justo como si estuviera comprobando algún equipo que posiblemente pudiera serle útil o no.

—¿Así que usted es Kagami—san del Imperio? — los ojos de Imayoshi se abrieron en unas espeluznantes rendijas, las cuales ocasionaron que un escalofríos recorriera la espalda del pelirrojo.

Kagami solo asintió.

—Ah~ ciertamente es una apariencia curiosa la que posee... —habló más para sí mismo que para sus oyentes. A lo lejos de podía escuchar la conversación que tenía Kasamatsu y sus subordinados. —Pero visto desde otro punto... —una sonrisa viperina deformó el gesto falsamente amable de Imayoshi, el cual ya había cerrado sus ojos —No parece usted la gran cosa.

Kagami rápidamente frunció el ceño ante tal comentario, un tanto desconcertado y muy enojado, apretando los puños contra la tela de sus pantalones sueltos, dejando sus nudillos de un blanco pálido. Imayoshi sonrió divertido ante tal reacción, aunque pareció un poco decepcionado de no obtener una respuesta más volátil. Kagami internamente se repetía que debía tragarse su orgullo y silenciarse ante aquel quien les ayudó en primero instancia.

—Bueno, no es divertido si no dices nada — comentó Imayoshi encogiéndose de hombros con desgano, restándole importancia —En fin, bienvenido a la guarida Too, Kagami—san. Espero que nuestras instalaciones logren satisfacer sus exquisitas necesidades de la Colonia. — Kagami sintió una vena saltarle en la frente.

—¡Imayoshi! —bramó Kasamatsu quien había asomado la cabeza por la puerta verificando que todo estuviera bien — ¡Mantén tu lengua filosa dentro de tu boca!— gruñó sabiendo cómo era el de lentes. Imayoshi solo se rascó la nuca, fingiendo demencia.

—¡Ah, Capitán—san! No tengo idea de lo que se refiere~

Kasamatsu entrecerró la mirada, dando por finalizada la conversación con Kise y Takao, con éste último excusándose para retirarse, cosa que Yukio le restó importancia y dejo ir. El bajo de cabello negro se acercó hasta Kagami.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó al pelirrojo, pasando por completo de Imayoshi. —No creo poder dejarte en la enfermería como en la base principal. Así que tendremos que cambiarte de habitación. — explicó. —Puedo decirle a Kise o a Kuroko que te ayuden a pasar.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua, mirando algo indignado a Kasamatsu.

—Puedo caminar sin caer, no necesito ayuda. — respondió, alzándose en sus tambaleantes, pero fuertes piernas. Las muletas le ayudaban a moderar el peso en su cuerpo sobre sus extremidades inferiores, pero ya que había tenido que correr sin ellas y pasar un sin fin de penurias sin ellas, recorrer unos cuantos pasillos no podría ser un reto. —... Pero gracias, por todo.

Kasamatsu mostró una leve sonrisa y asintió.

—Kise, te guiará al dormitorio, se enviará más tarde a alguien para dejarte la cena y un cambio de ropa. — informó para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta seguido de Imayoshi quien se despidió de los presentes con un saludo rápido.

Un suspiro grupal se escuchó dentro de aquella pequeña enfermería luego que la puerta se cerrase. Tanto Kagami como Kise y Kuroko se miraron entre sí para posteriormente soltar una risita por lo sucedido.

—Ese sujeto es...— empezó a decir Kagami para luego ser interrumpido por Kise.

—Insoportable, lo sé. —el rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás, luciendo muy aliviado. —me alegro de que se fuera. Aun no entiendo cómo fue que Kasamatsu—senpai logró convencerle para dejarnos quedar en este lugar.

—Yo solo espero que no se le ocurra sacarnos a patadas a media noche solo por molestar a Kasamatsu—san. —comentó Kuroko como si nada.

Kagami no opinó. Pero estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho por ambos chicos.

— **|—|** —

Una vez en su cuarto temporal, Kagami no resistió tirarse en la pequeña, pero reconfortante cama individual. Kise le había acompañado hasta el pequeño cuarto justo después de aquella charla sobre Imayoshi y su retorcido sentido del humor. El rubio había durado poco con él, ya que solo se dispuso a llevarle hasta su lugar de descanso, y no intentó sacarle plática al tambaleante —pero renuente a las demostraciones de ayuda— pelirrojo, el cual se iba apoyando de las lisas y frías paredes oscuras del recinto para evitar una posible caída. Una vez en el cuarto, y ya habiéndose despedido de Kise, Kagami solo se dejó consumir por el cansancio, cediendo ante él con el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama, pero incapaz de dormir.

 _"Vaya mierda de día..."_ pensó soltando una larga exhalación.

Rodó su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo, evitando tocar las heridas de sus brazos, ya que le escocían a pesar del ungüento colocado por Kuroko. Hecho un rápido vistazo por el pequeño cuarto, escaneando cada esquina de esas cuatro paredes. No encontró nada relevante aparte de un pequeño clóset empotrado a la pared paralela a la que la cama estaba, ni la pequeña y desgastada cómoda pegada a su cama.

Entrecerró sus rojizos ojos cuando miró hacia la ventana, y al enorme astro nocturno que creaba figuras amorfas sobre las paredes de la habitación por las sombras de algunas ramas traviesas de aquellos enormes árboles que rodeaban aquel recinto.

Sin tenerlo en cuenta, Kagami acarició el anillo que colgaba de una gargantilla en su cuello. Había olvidado que estaba allí desde que Kuroko se lo entregó con las pocas cosas que pudieron salvar cuando llegó.

De hecho, Kagami había olvidado muchas cosas últimamente. Se preguntó qué sería de su familia... De sus amigos cercanos, ¿Estarían Alex y Tatsuya buscándolo o lo darían por muerto? ...

Esta vez, Kagami cerró los ojos por completo, entregándose a Morfeo, quien le atrapó en una constante de sueños sobre felices recuerdos de su hermano Tatsuya y su maestra Alexandra. Justo antes de que todo fuera cegado por unas inmensas alas de color negro y unos peligrosos y entrañables ojos azules le arrebataran lo sueños y dejarán su mente en blanco.

Kagami despertó sobresaltado y muy desorientado, tocándose todas las extremidades y verificando que estuvieran completas.

 _"Brazo, piernas... Dedos... Gracias a Dios..."_

Suspiró aliviado al notar que todo estaba perfecto, o casi perfecto. No sabía que tanto tiempo había pasado, pero notando el cielo aún oscuro con leves matices claros, dedujo que el alba no estaba muy lejos.

Se sentó en la cama, limpiándose el sudor de la frente de una pesadilla que no pudo recordar con claridad y notó que en la mesita de noche había un plato de comida frio y una nota.

" _ **El cambio de ropa está en el armario.**_

 _ **Las duchas queda al final del pasillo, ahí está todo lo necesario.**_

 _ **Retire las vendas antes de ducharse, iré en la mañana a cambiarlas... Y coma un poco.**_

 _ **Kuroko."**_

Kagami miró con indecisión la comida, sintiendo su estómago cerrarse ante la visión de ingerir alimento. No se sentía con ganas de comer nada. Así que solo opto por tomar el vaso con agua para aliviar su garganta seca y sus labios agrietados.

Caminó hasta el armario y abrió una de las puertas para sacar la muda de ropa que Kuroko le había dejado, la cual no distaba mucho de la que tenía puesta hace unas horas. Era simple, aunque el color de la camisa era de un vibrante rojo, como su cabello. Sonrió ante ello, pensando en que había sido una divertida ocurrencia elegir aquel tono.

Al salir, Kagami no se molestó en apagar las luces de la habitación ya que cuando Kise le acompaño hasta aquel lugar nunca se molestó en encenderlas. Emprendió rumbo hasta las duchas, justo como decía la nota. El pasillo estaba iluminado con luces empotradas al techo, Kagami se preguntó de dónde sacarían la energía eléctrica, ya que ni había notado alguna central cercana al lugar ni cableado.

Alzó la cabeza cuando notó que había llegado a la bifurcación de las duchas, Kagami entró luego de echar un vistazo al pasillo a su espalda, algo indeciso, después de todo no era su ambiente habitual. Por otro lado, el pasillo seguía tan vacío y frío como cuando lo había recorrido, y esta vez, no dio tantos rodeos y entró.

El sitio estaba tenuemente iluminado por algunas lámparas empotradas en lo alto de las paredes. El pelirrojo detalló lo liso que eran los muros de colores claros de lo que consideró los vestidores, y se acercó hasta unas divisiones sobresalientes de la pared donde se encontraban algunas toallas y utensilios de higiene.

Curioso, tocó el material de la tela de la toalla, notando un gran contraste al sentir el tacto con su piel. Era suave y un poco rugoso por las hebras, tan... _Natural_. Definitivamente no era sintético. Extrañamente sintiéndose satisfecho por eso, se sentó en un largo banquillo central de los vestidores y colocó la toalla que había curioseado antes a su lado, junto a su ropa.

Empezó a sacarse las zapatillas de tela y luego procedió a quitarse las vendas entre protestas y gruñidos. Primero las de sus brazos, las cuales colocó al lado contrario de donde había puesto su ropa evitando ensuciarla. Por conocimiento general sabía que las heridas tenían que respirar un poco para que no se escocieran, así que fue una gran revelación notar que la inflamación alrededor de los cortes y la coloración habían bajado hasta un nivel aceptable… Tuvo como nota mental agradecerle a Kuroko por el ungüento que le había colocado antes de vendarlas.

Cuando precedió a quitar la venda de rodeaba su pecho ahogó un quejido por un mal movimiento realizado que resintió sus costillas.

—¡A—ah...! Joder… Eso ha dolido...— se quejó recargando sus palmas del banquillo para darse apoyo y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, dando una gran bocanada de aire, buscando aliviarse. — Qué asco estoy hecho… — bufó.

—No recuerdo que la basura se quejara tanto. — le contestó una muy conocida, y al parecer de Kagami, desagradable voz.

Los orbes rojizo se clavaron en unos azules tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno. Kagami frunció el ceño, sabiendo que era el mismo sujeto con quien se había peleado hace varias horas atrás. Aomine, según recordaba.

—Aunque creo que coincido contigo. En realidad das asco —se mofó del pelirrojo.

Aomine había tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela haciendo nada en su recámara, ya que después de haberle arrebatado la cena a Satsuki, quien amablemente se la había traído hasta su habitación cuando no vio señales de que el quisquilloso moreno saliera de su cuarto. No pudo ni pegar un ojo. Así que decidió darse un baño.

Se había tomado su tiempo para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa cuando notó que en los vestidores había otra persona... De hecho... tenía cuentas pendientes con tal personaje —su costado seguía resintiendo la patada del pelirrojo— pero notando lo curioso que parecía éste viendo hacia todos lados dentro de vestidor, solo pudo alzar una ceja un poco divertido por lo alelado que lucía. Pero pronto su gesto se tornó serio al notar el maltrecho cuerpo del pelirrojo cuando se empezó a quitar las vendas.

Chasqueó la lengua irritado al ver que ni eso podía hacerlo bien, y ahí fue cuando decidió hacerse notar.

Fue obvio que por la mirada que el sujeto le envió, supo inmediatamente que no le caía bien... Aomine eso no pudo importarle menos.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó un serio Kagami enderezándose lo más rápido que pudo sin infringirse dolor. Tratando de aparentar que no hace más de unos segundos se estaba quejando por ello. Aomine se quiso reír de él.

De hecho, eso hizo. Kagami tenso sus gestos, enojado por ser el payaso de ese hombre.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó cabreado, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Tú. —Dijo con simpleza, cogiendo uno de los extremos de la toalla que colgaba en sus hombros, luciendo desinteresado— parece que esas vendas te han dado tu merecido. Eres patético.

Kagami se congeló y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y mucha vergüenza. Maldita sea... ¡Le había visto!

Aomine reprimió una carcajada al ver que el rostro del pelirrojo se tornaba rojo hasta las orejas. Camino descalzo hasta ponerse en frente del otro, poniéndose en cuclillas y acercó las manos hasta el pecho del otro, tomando el extremo de la venda que ya estaba suelta. Kagami rápidamente reaccionó y sujeto con rudeza la muñeca del moreno, viéndolo alterado.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— Aomine solo le lanzó una mirada de alerta.

—Quédate quieto —gruñó tensando la tela entre sus mano, haciendo que el pelirrojo se quejara —Ya... Solo no te muevas. Alza un poco los brazos— avisó.

Kagami obedeció a regañadientes, subiendo lo más que podía los brazos, flexionados, hasta la altura de los hombros. Estaba de más recalcar que el pelirrojo vigiló como un águila cualquier movimiento extraño que pudiera hacer el moreno, pero se desconcertó un poco cuando este empezó a desenrollar las vendas atadas a su torso, con movimientos envolventes, pasando en ocasiones los brazos por detrás de su espalda para retirarla, con cuidado de no tocar de más. Una vez terminada la faena, Aomine dobló las vendas usadas y se las tiró, literalmente, al pelirrojo, a quien por poco no se las estrellaba en cara, y logró detener, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos.

—Apestas, será mejor que te duches — fue lo último que escuchó Kagami antes de que el moreno saliera de los vestuarios dejándolo con la réplica en la boca, y un desvanecido "gracias" rondándole la mente, el cual fue descartado rápidamente por el comentario del sujeto de cabellos azules.

—¡Si serás... Tu... _BASTARDO_! — bramó, sintiéndose avergonzado por el comentario.

— **|—|** —

Kasamatsu se encontraba en un dilema moral, eso de negociar con Imayoshi era un arma de doble filo.

—Ah~ no tengo inconvenientes de que se queden un poco más — respondió Imayoshi ante la pregunta de Kasamatsu, quien parecía un poco —muy— incomodo de deberle favores a Imayoshi... Kagami lo entendía.

—Solo serán unos pocos días. Trataremos de no estorbar— explicó con tono profesional el bajo de cabellos negros —Apenas nos envíen un vehículo para trasladarnos regresaremos a la base central.

—Ya, lo capto— canturreó Imayoshi —Pero como ya le habida dicho no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se queden, de hecho. Quizás puedan serme de ayuda en algunos trabajos que tengo de sobra.

Kasamatsu, quien había aparecido a primera hora en la habitación asignada a Kagami, se había dedicado a buscar un medio de transporte para regresar a la base central sin exponerse a ser atacados por _Ryuu_ de bajo nivel en medio del bosque —más por Kagami que por ellos—, pero sus esfuerzos no habían dado frutos ya que al parecer la zona donde se ubicaba la base _Too_ , estaba pasando por una falla en el sistema inalámbrico, y las conexiones con las otras base —Kagami había descubierto que las bases poseían una red de comunicaciones inalámbricas entre ellas— eran un caos.

Wakamatsu, —un alto y rubio sujeto de aspecto enfurruñado— al parecer, encargado de la tarea de mantenerlas a disposición, le había informado a Kasamatsu que el sistema tardaría un par de días en reiniciarse y otros tantos en reconfigurarse, que lo mejor era esperar, y que eso problemas solían ser más frecuentes de lo que creía. Kasamatsu solo agradeció, decepcionado por la espera.

Ya era medio día, justo cuando todos se hallaban en la segunda planta, en un conjunto de mesas de madera y largos banquillos que Kagami supuso era el comedor, cosa que acertó, ya que al rato una bandeja de comida era servida en sus narices, cosa que hizo que su estómago gruñera ruidosamente y un conjunto de risas se escuchara. Kasamatsu se había apartado de grupo para hablar cómodamente fuera de esa panda de ruidosos, siendo seguido por Imayoshi.

—¡Anda, come lo que quieras! —se rio Kise siendo secundado por Takao, quien comía al lado de Midorima.

—De todas formas siempre podemos mandar a traer más. — se burló Takao— Los de la base de Too siempre tienen un gran suministro de alimento que suelen desperdiciar, ya que no muchos reclutas les gusta esta área por lo apartada que está y por los _amigables_ habitantes. — dijo son sorna— y no me refiero a los lagartos gigantes, mucha gente por acá suele tener un genio de los mil demonios, ¿ _No Shin—chan_?— insinuó con obviedad al de cabellos verdes.

—No sé de qué hablas. — contestó con desdén.

—Me empalagas.

Kagami solo dio una pequeña sonrisa notando que ahora Kise y Takao se encargaban de molestar al más alto del grupo, Kuroko, sentado a su lado, se mantenía al margen de todo hasta que una voz bulliciosa y femenina llegó desde el pasillo secundada de una muy conocida y cabreada.

—¡Woah! ¡Aominecchi, Momoicchi! ¡Por acá, por acá!— gritó Kise, moviendo su brazo como bandera al viento.

El pelirrojo en ningún momento miró a los recién llegados, tampoco participó en la conversación ya que en esta no lo solicitaban, hasta que sintió el calor corporal de alguien sentado a su derecha, cosa que le hizo dar un respingo por la voz chillona de la mujer.

—¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Kagami no?— Kagami sabía que había visto a esa chica de largos cabellos rosa con grandes y brillantes ojos de igual color. La joven era hermosa, pero lo que a Kagami le sorprendió fue la alegría y familiaridad con la que le hablaba. Era desconcertante. —¡Soy Momoi Satsuki! ¿Puedo decirte Kagamin? No creo que haya problema en eso, pero si es así…

—Satsuki, deja de parlotear, eres muy ruidosa. — gruñó el moreno de oscuros ojos azules. Éste estaba sentado al lado de Kuroko, quedando un espacio de distancia entre él y Kagami… aunque con la extraña falta de presencia del chico de ojos celestes, solo parecía un puesto vacío. El pelirrojo no vio con claridad que comía, ya que tuvo que voltear para contestarle a la chica, hacía una mueca de reproche, dispuesta a regañar al moreno.

—Yo… no tengo problema… —habló con voz calma, tratando aligerar el ambiente. — Ya Kise me ha marcado con su "cchi"—dijo con gracia.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó el rubio —Pero si suena bien y todo.

Momoi sonrió, viendo con atención al pelirrojo, quien miró de reojo a la joven, que parecía absorta en algo, notando la postura algo rígida del pelirrojo.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Kagami alzó una de sus peculiares cejas, dando un mordisco al blando pan que les habían servido de acompañamiento.

—Tetsu—kun, tenías razón— habló la chica en respuesta. El de ojos celestes, volteó a verla, pasando de Kagami para asentir. —realmente es un milagro que estés vivo, Kagamin, supongo que es una suerte que esas costillas no hubieran perforado uno de tus pulmones.

Kagami se tensó por el comentario, volteando a ver a Kuroko con algo de molestia ¿Acaso no podía tener algo de privacidad en esos asuntos? Y tal parece que por el encogimiento de hombros que obtuvo del otro, era un claro y rotundo _NO._

—Momoi—san es la médico encargada de ésta base, pensé que sería adecuado comunicarle tu estado. — explicó sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Kagami resopló por la nariz debido al comentario, sin objeciones. Tenía razón, era algo sensato, y Kagami lo entendía. Pero le molestaba el hecho de que lo divulgaran a todo el mundo…

O a alguien en especial, pensó con molestia mirando de reojo al moreno, quien comía con desinterés.

Recordó la madrugada, luego de haberse bañado, entre quejas y maldiciones —por el ardor de las heridas y por la situación anterior— salió de la ducha para secarse y cambiarse, no sin antes botar las vendas en un cesto de basura, e ir rumbo a su habitación. Inconscientemente, olió su ropa y así mismo antes de salir, tal parece que el comentario del moreno le afectó de más.

Al llegar a la habitación, tremendo susto se llevó Kagami, cuando al abrir la puerta, Kuroko lo esperaba entre la penumbra del cuarto tenuemente iluminado por las luces del alba. Kagami comenzó a considerar que quizás el chico de ojos celestes hacía esas cosas a posta. Luego de que Kagami encendiera las luces, despotricando contra el más bajo, éste le informó que venía a cambiarles las vendas y a llevarse la bandeja de comida, ya notando la falta de apetito del otro, y luego de hacerlo, fue cuando Kasamatsu entró por la puerta y ahora estaba donde estaba…

Dio un largo suspiro sumido en sí mismo.

Escuchando el barullo de los chicos de fondo, Kagami sintió su vena racional alzarse, diciéndole que él no debería sentirse tan a gusto estando en ese sitio, que era un error y que no debía de bajar la guardia. Que quizás todo eso era una trampa, que era un idiota por dejarse llevar tan rápido por sus palabras…

" _Estas siendo ingenuo"_ se repetía.

" _No confíes…"_

" _Es una trampa"_

" _Ellos te traicionaran…"_

Cada uno de esos pensamientos de arremolinaban en su cabeza, dejándole algunas noches en vela.

Complicando más su situación, Kagami no tenía mucho que hacer en ese sitio, considerándose una persona muy activa, la gran parte del tiempo se la había pasado encerrado en su cuarto y otras pocas en la enfermería o el comedor. El tiempo libre lo agobiaba, y considerando los pequeños roces que llegaba a tener con el chico de piel morena, solo agregaba más estrés a su situación.

Aomine podía ser un grano en el culo cuando se lo proponía.

— **|—|** —

Esa mañana, Kagami había sido interceptado en uno de los enormes ventanales que daban al exterior. Tuvo que bajar a desayunar con Momoi y Kuroko, ya que este último lo había obligado, consecuencia de su estrés había provocado una falta de apetito, y Momoi le pareció buena idea hacerle compañía mientras comía.

Considerando que ya llevaban 4 días en la base Too, y gracias al tratamiento de Kuroko y los consejos de Momoi, las heridas en los brazos de Kagami habían mejorado considerablemente, empezando un rápido proceso de cicatrización que sorprendió al pelirrojo. Y aunque otras viejas heridas tales como el brazo dislocado y las costillas vendadas empleaban un poco más de tiempo, el proceso de recuperación parecía prometedor.

Escuchaba lejanamente a Momoi comentarle algo a Kuroko, ya había notado que la chica tenía cierta atracción hacia su amigo, pero no podía afirmar si esta era correspondida, o no… Kuroko era tan… Kuroko en ocasiones.

—Oi, reacciona.

Kagami alzó la vista, saliendo de su estupor, muy confundido y algo perdido, como si hubiera estado en un largo trance. Fijó su mirada rojiza en la mano morena que estaba posicionada después de dar un chasquido. Notó que ya nadie estaba en la mesa, así que giró la cabeza hasta chocar su mirada con unos profundos ojos azules. Aomine le miraba con una ceja alzada, para luego retirar la mano y meterla en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Qué quieres?— gruñó Kagami a la defensiva.

—Que levantes tu gordo trasero de allí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no pienso esperar por ti. — la voz de moreno destilaba desdén.

—¿De qué hablas?— Kagami se alzó de su asiento, mirando amenazante al otro, y notando por la poca distancia —que en otras veces no se había percatado—, que quizás Aomine era un poco más alto que él, pero solo un _poco._

—¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Tetsu?

Bien, quizás la mente de Kagami había estado algo lejos, quizás mucho. No había notado cuando Kuroko y Momoi habían desaparecido de allí. Fue obvio que Aomine notó la leve mueca de desconcierto del otro, así que chasqueó la lengua, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera sin más argumentos.

—Hmn oye… ¿Y la bandeja?

—¡Deja de joder y muévete!

— **|—|** —

Para Kagami fue un poco difícil seguir al más alto, debido a que sus piernas aún se resentían a caminar largas distancias —a pesar de que ya no necesitaba las muletas—, y el otro no parecía tener intenciones de disminuir la velocidad mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, para luego pasar a planta baja, y seguidamente a las afueras del plantel.

Kagami se detuvo de inmediato al ver que el moreno se disponía a rodear el edificio, ya que, yendo unos buenos pasos al frente, vio la espalda de Aomine girar hacia unos costados de las instalaciones.

—Hey, espera… —Kagami tomó aire, un poco cansado de seguir al otro en su estado— ¡Oye, _Ahomine_!— gritó. El pelirrojo sonrió burlón al ver que el otro se volteó a ver con un notorio ceño fruncido, preguntando con la mirada un malsonante _"¿Qué?"_ tanto por el apodo, como por estar lidiando con él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó una vez llegó hasta donde estaba el otro. Por algún extraño motivo, Kagami sonrió cuando el sol le dio de lleno en la cara, en la base central se la había pasado encerrado en cama, y el único momento que pudo apreciar el sol minutos después tuvo que ir bajo tierra a verificar el almacén. Y por otro lado, no había salido mucho de la base Too, su piel, normalmente de un color durazno, un tanto bronceado, se había aclarado por el encierro.

—Iremos a dar un paseo — contestó con simpleza el otro, relajando un poco la postura al recordar el estado físico del otro. Alzó una ceja cuando el pelirrojo lo miró un largo rato sin mencionar palabra — ¿En serio estás tan idiota como para no haber escuchado nada? Kasamatsu llegó les encargó tareas a los otros, tú quedaste por fuera. — Explicó— Tetsu y Momoi fastidiaron para que cuidara de ti… y tú solo asentiste… —añadió.

Kagami parpadeó varias veces poniendo una mueca graciosa en opinión de Aomine.

El pelirrojo alzó una mano y la pasó por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás con un poco de frustración y vergüenza.

—Lo siento… yo no… recuerdo… —Kagami empezó a disculparse por educación. Mirando hacia otro lado, mientras retenía su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, masajeándolo con incomodidad.

—Sí… Lo que sea, andando. — bufó Aomine mirando con la cabeza un poco ladeada al otro, para luego voltearse ligeramente incómodo. El moreno empezó a caminar de nuevo, siendo seguido por un extraño y silencioso Kagami el resto del camino.

— **|—|** —

Para cuando llegaron al sitio estimado, el cual, a diferencia de lo que creía Kagami, quedaba un poco más apartado de la base. Kagami pudo reposar sobre una gran piedra que estaba justo debajo de un enorme árbol, dando grandes bocanadas de aire debido al esfuerzo físico.

" _Demonios, sí que estoy mal como para cansarme con eso"_ suspiró mentalmente, limpiándose un poco del sudor que empezaba a formarse en su frente, una cantimplora de cuero fue puesta delante de su cara por el moreno —Kagami no supo de donde la sacó, pero estaba muy sediento como para preguntar—, la agarró agradecido, para luego darse cuenta de que estaba vacía al haber puesto la boquilla en su boca y que nada saliera de ella.

Golpe bajo.

— ¡¿A que vino eso?! — grito airado, estaba sediento. — ¡Está vacío!— se quejó.

Aomine no habló, y con los brazos cruzados se dispuso a señalar con unas de manos algo ubicado más adelante. Kagami miró hacia donde estaba señalando y notó un arroyo a unos pocos metros de allí. Luego se volteó a ver a Aomine otra vez, y viceversa.

—Quieres que la vaya a buscar…

No era una pregunta, y Aomine lo sabía. Así que solo se limitó a dar una sonrisa soberbia con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo desde arriba con gesto arrogante y desinteresado. El pelirrojo solo puso los ojos en blanco, y chasqueó la lengua, sin ánimos ni fuerzas de protestar.

Se levantó con pesar y emprendió marcha hasta donde estaba el arroyo, tomándose su tiempo mientras era seguido por la atenta mirada oscura del moreno. Con cuidado, Kagami se inclinó al borde y hundió la cantimplora para que botara el aire y se llenara de agua. Entretenido como estaba —en un mar de pensamientos e insultos hacia el moreno—, el pelirrojo no notó como el reflejo del sol sobre el arroyo había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por una espesa sombra cernida sobre él.

Sintió un vaho de calor sobre toda su espalda, una respiración. Como unas fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban, olisqueando el pelirrojo, quien paralizado, solo pudo ver a través del reflejo del agua como unos grandes ojos amarillentos lo observaban fijamente. Kagami sintió su garganta cerrarse, atascando un grito de miedo en ella.

Con el corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho, Kagami quedó estático viendo que la enorme cabeza de la criatura pasaba de él, y se disponía a beber agua justo a uno de sus costados.

Viéndola de reojo, Kagami notó que la forma de su cabeza se asemejaba a la de un ave, un halcón quizás, solo que sus ojos iban más al frente y no tan a los costados como los de un ave. Poseía algunas plumas negras bajo el mentón y otra sobre su cabeza en forma de cresta. Las negras escamas deldragón tenían una apariencia tornasolada, dándole ese aspecto brillante y algo cautivador. A cada lado de su cabeza, poseía una especie de apéndices que asemejaban a unos cuernos, pero que distaban mucho de serlo, ya que parecía moverse con una soltura particular, como las orejas de algún animal.

Al escuchar un gorgoteo, sobresaltado, Kagami dirigió su mirada rojiza hasta la dorada de la criatura, quien había dejado de beber agua y parecía atento a él, como si le dijera que no viera más de lo necesario.

—No te muevas. — susurraron en su oído.

Aomine había llegado hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y se había acuclillado a su lado, manteniendo una mano sujeta al hombro de Kagami, apretando levemente al sentir lo tenso que estaba. Anko tenía una mala manía de aparecerse de la nada, el moreno aún se preguntaba como algo tan grande podía ser sigiloso.

— _Anko…_ — llamó al _Ryuu,_ quien dejó de mirar a Kagami y posó sus ojos en Aomine, luciendo levemente animado. —Te dije que no vinieras hasta que te llamara.

Kagami pudo jurar que la criatura había hecho algo así como un puchero al escuchar el reclamo del moreno, era eso, o estaba enloqueciendo.

—Ven. —el pelirrojo solo sintió como era alzado por uno de sus brazos, y sin que el moreno lo tuviera previsto, vio como Kagami se aferraba al suyo también. Viendo como obvia desconfianza al _Ryuu_ , Aomine solo pudo suspirar por ello sabiendo que no le soltaría hasta que Anko se fuera. O hasta que…

Aomine tuvo una extraña idea. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo y luego a Anko.

—Tú, quédate acá —habló a Kagami quien solo asintió. Tampoco es que tendría las intenciones de lanzarse a las fauces del dragón. Aomine emprendió marcha unos metros hacia adelante.

Bien, Kagami esperaba que el moreno le ordenara a esa enorme criatura que se alejara, confiado de ello, sonrió aliviado, agradeció por el gesto del chico. Considerando quizás tratarlo mejor para la próxima, aunque él no fuera el del problema en cuestión. La petulancia del moreno era la manzana de la discordia entre esa extraña no—amistad que tuvo desde que se conocieron, así que él podría—…

—Anko. Ven aquí.

" _Espera, ¿Qué?"_

—O—oye, Aomine, ¿Qué crees que haces?— Kagami ignoró que su voz había temblado un poco, y que su tono quizás había sido un poco agudo. Pero esos detalles no podían importarle menos en esa situación.

— ¿Qué crees? Te presentaré a Anko, idiota— habló con naturalidad el otro, como si hablara de presentarle un lindo cachorro, y aunque Kagami les tenía cierta idea a los perros, en ese tipo de situación prefería a uno que a ese enorme lagarto.

Instintivamente Kagami retrocedió hasta que inevitablemente su espalda chocó contra el árbol gigante donde hacía unos momentos había estado resguardándose del sol. Aomine se encontraba saludando al _Ryuu_ como si este fuera una persona y amigo de toda la vida. Kagami pudo sentir un inesperado retorcijón al ver la enorme sonrisa que le daba a la criatura y luego se volteaba a verlo a él, sin cambiar de expresión.

Kagami tenía la leve noción de que tal vez lo hacía para calmarlo, pero el pelirrojo no podía estar más en desacuerdo con esa idea. Su corazón había tomado un ritmo distinto, Kagami solo dedujo que era una taquicardia leve a causa de tener que estar cerca de esa criatura… Kagami solo suponía.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre la enorme roca al lado del árbol y usarla como barrera al notar que Aomine se acercaba a él siendo seguido por el enorme dragón. El moreno notando sus intenciones le dijo a Anko que esperara a unos dos metros del árbol, antes de seguir a donde estaba el pálido pelirrojo.

—Hey, si sigues poniendo esa cara Anko te arrancará un brazo— dijo en un tono serio. —Relájate un poco.

—¡N—no puedo! — medio grito en voz baja, sin apartar la vista del dragón, aún con el cuerpo tenso y la piel fría —Y—yo… Aomine… sácame de aquí… o dile que se vaya…— medio musitó.

—Estúpido _Bakagami_ , mírame.— Aomine agarró al pelirrojo por los hombros, manteniendo la distancia correspondida, pero dándole un apretón de una extraña confianza que hizo que Kagami lo mirara a él y no a Anko, quien parecía expectante a todo.

—Ya…

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos, o tú harás. —especificó.— NO entrarás en pánico, Anko odia a las personas volubles y chillonas. Y solo haz lo que yo te diga… ¿Está claro? —puntualizó soltando un hombro y señalándolo con su dedo índice haciendo énfasis.

—¿S—si? —Kagami recibió una mirada enojada— ¡Sí! —volvió a decir con más convicción.

—Bien, ahora vamos — una de las manos de Aomine se deslizó hasta la muñeca de Kagami y empezó a tironear de ella.

—¡Oi oi oi! ¡Espera! — el moreno quiso estampar una mano en su cara, deteniéndose para mirar de reojo a Kagami preguntándole un "¿ahora qué?" con la mirada —¿Ya?... ¿No le dirás algo… ah…

—Anko…

—¡Anko! —culminó. El _Ryuu_ alzó la cabeza con interés al escuchar su nombre, Kagami se encogió por eso.

—Tks, no lo pienses tanto — dijo jaloneándolo sin contemplaciones, hasta solo estar unos cuantos pasos frente a la criatura, quien lanzó un raro sonido de felicidad al tener a Aomine cerca otra vez.

Kagami abrió los ojos con pánico, notando que, en un rápido movimiento, Aomine había intercambiado los roles y ahora era él quien estaba frente al gigantesco Anko y no el moreno. El pelirrojo iba a decir algo, sintiendo las piernas temblarle, sin separar su rojiza mirada de los grandes y brillantes ojos dorados de la bestia, hasta que Aomine puso una mano en su nuca e inclinó su cabeza, cosa la hizo bajar rápidamente hasta toparse con unas enormes patas escamosas y enormes garras.

—Comprendo que quizás nunca has interactuado con animales salvajes…— escuchó decir bajito a la profunda voz de Aomine cerca de su oído—Así que como consejo te digo que nunca muestres miedo antes ellos, y si lo haces, no los mires los ojos, eso último los hace sentir ofendidos y no durarán en atacarte… —Kagami sintió como el pesado brazo del moreno se posaba en sus hombros acercándolo un poco, el pelirrojo solo asintió.

—D—de acuerdo…— tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Bien… —Aomine sonrió satisfecho por esa respuesta. — ¡Anko, siéntate! Quiero presentarte a alguien… no lo muerdas.— el moreno reprimió una risa cuando sintió a Kagami tensarse por ese comentario. —Solo bromeaba— se excusó, para luego recibir una mirada molesta del pelirrojo. —Ya… ya…

Y como si de un amo a su mascota se tratara, la criatura echó su cuerpo sobre la tierra y hierba, reposando su peso sobre su pecho. Las patas traseras se flexionaron y las delanteras se estiraron sobre el pasto, una sobre la otra, mirando con atención a los dos hombres con ojos curiosos y contrariados, alternando de vez en cuando una mirada despectiva al pelirrojo por su aura de miedo.

—Anko, él es Kagami… —habló Aomine, el mencionado nunca levantó la mirada del suelo. — ¿A que es raro su cabello no?

Anko inclinó su cabeza un poco, dejando su largo cuello levemente curvado hacia ambos humanos, oliendo al recién llegando y reconociendo en él un aroma ajeno, ligado con el de Aomine y otros familiares. Su larga cola se movía de un lado a otro con lentitud, acostumbrándose al olor del pelirrojo y su curioso color de cabello. Era vibrante y llamativo, al igual que sus ojos, parecía hecho de sangre.

Aomine suspiró satisfecho viendo que Anko no había tenido otro tipo de reacción aparte de leve interés.

—Kagami nos acompañará durante un rato… —anunció al Ryuu, viendo que este apartaba su cabeza del pelirrojo — ¿Kagami puede tocarte?— Anko solo inclinó la cabeza un poco, para desviar la mirada de ellos dos, Aomine tomó eso como un sí.

El moreno tomó una de las manos de Kagami, no sin antes escucharlo protestar, y la dirigió hasta tocar una de las patas del dragón, dejándola allí antes de quitar la suya. Kagami tragó grueso cuando escuchó a Aomine decirle que continuara.

—P—pero… —Volteó a ver al moreno con cara de no saber qué hacer.

— ¿Acaso nunca has acariciado un perro, Bakagami?— Aomine puso los ojos en blanco al ver la respuesta en la cara del pelirrojo. —Solo acaríciale, te ha dado permiso.

Kagami solo acató ordenes por inercia, viendo de reojo a la cabeza del _Ryuu_ unos metros más arriba, éste simplemente ignoraba su toque, así que se armó de confianza y empezó a recorrer la inmensa extremidad de la criatura, sintiendo como las suaves escamas se amoldaban a su toque, cosa que le hizo lucir sorprendido y maravillado en partes iguales, ya que a simple vista éstas lucían tan sólidas y algo ásperas como una piedra.

Otro vistazo a la cabeza del _Ryuu_ , y Kagami sonrió levemente al notar que seguía sin prestarle atención, así que viajó un poco más hacia arriba con algo de confianza, notando bajo sus palmas las diferentes direcciones en las que las escamas se amoldaban sobre el cuerpo de Anko, luciendo brillantes y tan cambiantes. Si contemplárselo, llegó hasta la parte baja del cuello, viendo que el color sobre el pecho era de más claro que el resto del cuerpo y entre las escamas se amoldaban algunas plumas de igual color, haciendo un camino hasta debajo del mentón. La piel bajo las escamas era cálida, y a pesar de no tener su cuerpo tan pegado al del Ryuu, el calor corporal que la criatura expedía era impresionante, era como si de un gran calefactor se tratara. Con curiosidad, pegó su oído contra la zona, notando el pulso apacible del dragón, y un raro ronroneo interno, cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos impresionado, notando que aquella mirada ámbar le estaban viendo y las enormes alas se habían abierto mostrando sus plumas y escamas bajo éstas.

Kagami quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer, hasta que escuchó la risa del moreno un poco más lejos.

¡¿Cuándo se había alejado tanto?!

Empezando a balbucear, sin saber que decirle al gran Anko, Aomine lo sacó del aprieto acercándose hasta ellos con la cantimplora llena de agua y con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te está dando permiso para que le admires. — le dijo a Kagami —Le gusta recibir atención. Así que te da permiso para que husmees. —le aclaró divertido.

Kagami asintió, mirando con cautela la cabeza de Anko, quien parecía animado por alguna razón que desconocía. Así que, rodeando el enorme cuerpo del dragón, Kagami se acercó hasta uno de sus costados, situándose justo debajo de aquella enorme ala semi—flexionada, notando lo fuerte y ágil que parecía la misma. Detalló desde la unión de su lomo hasta el final de sus plumas, las cuales eran más largas, siguiendo la anatomía básica de las aves normales.

—Es… impresionante…— musitó para sí mismo, viendo hacia arriba.

Aomine lucía complacido por aquel comentario dirigido a Anko, notando que su plan había funcionado y no había salido tan mal después de todo. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, detallando al pelirrojo y sintiendo cierta calidez por aquella expresión que mostraba. Diciéndose internamente, que quizás, aquel sujeto no era tan malo después de todo.

— **|—|** —

— ¿Cuántos días han pasado? ¿Aún no se tienen rastros de la nave?

Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios vigilaba con inquietud desde el puente de mando de aquella base militar aérea situada en la colonia Este de Neo—Japón. Miraba con atención a las sub—cabinas de mando alternadas y distribuida en aquella sala. Una enorme pantalla se situaba delante de aquella sala mostrando varios mapas topográficos en hologramas, con varias zonas marcadas y en su gran mayoría, descartadas.

Una joven chica de cabellos negros se acercó hasta ella con una tableta holográfica táctil, dispuesta a dar un reporte.

—Dime que tienes algo… —la chica negó para luego empezar a hablar— No digas más… rayos… ¡Pongan más esfuerzo! —gritó antes de dar un golpe al tablero.

Se sentía presa de una impotencia, ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?

Había querido llorar en el momento que aquella grabación había logrado ser captada por los sensores de las bases exteriores a la cúpula que rodeaba las colonias, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo sabía porque Taiga había sido enviado ya hacía dos días después de que el mensaje llegara a ser captado por interferencia externa. Los rastreadores no daban con su nave, y aquellas que había logrado sacar para dar con su búsqueda no habían hallado nada aún.

Mierda.

" _Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, por favor que aún estés vivo…"_ era lo único que pedía. No se perdonaría si aquel chico llegara a morir, tanto por el aprecio que le tenía como por que aquello haya sucedido bajo su mando. Sus dientes rechinaron por la presión de su mandíbula.

—Si me permite, no creo que asustando a sus subalternos logre algo, Capitán García…— dijo una apacible voz a sus espaldas. Un sujeto de lacios cabellos negros y ojos grises había llegado. Himuro Tatsuya, miraba con leve desaprobación la actitud de su superior, aunque la comprendía.

Alexandra García volteó a ver a su acompañante con una mirada afilada.

—No hasta encontrar a Taiga…

— **|—|** —

Dio un largo bostezo mientras acomodaba mejor su cuerpo contra el pie de aquel enorme árbol. La mañana se les había ido volando, y a juzgar por el sol, ya debía pasar de las tres de la tarde, lo sabía porque su estómago no había dejado de gruñir desde que se levantó de su corta siesta.

El moreno fijó su vista en aquel curioso par que retozaban en la orilla del arroyo. Kagami se había pasado todo el día junto a Anko, curioseándolo a gusto, ya después de haberle perdido el miedo, y haciendo comentarios que hacían al Ryuu pavonearse de alegría. Sonrió por ello, para luego dar otro bostezo. Recordaba vagamente que quizás recibiría una reprimenda por parte de Imayoshi al regresar a la base, ya que no había ido a cumplir con el deber que le encargó, pero considerando que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, poco le importó.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos por unos minutos, sintiendo la ligera y refrescante brisa de la tarde darle en la cara, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero unas frías gotitas que empezaron a caerle en todo el rostro le hizo gruñir, instándole a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse el rostro de un pelirrojo todo empapado y con ojos en blanco.

Aomine se atragantó con la carcajada que le floreció desde el pecho.

— ¡No te burles!— exclamó un avergonzado Kagami, que miraba desde arriba a Aomine convulsionarse de la risa en el suelo. —¡No te rías idiota! — gruño pateándolo con ligereza, cosa que hizo rodar al moreno hacia un costado, pero no que impidiera de reír. El pelirrojo solo se cruzó de brazos ofendido y avergonzado, dándose por vencido con él, antes de voltearse a ver a Anko.

Kagami quiso otorgarle el don de la duda al Ryuu, ya que no quería relacionar aquella mueca puesta por el dragón como una de burla a su persona. Pero considerando quién era el dueño de aquella criatura, Kagami solo hinchó el pecho, con expresión indignada, y empezó a caminar lejos de allí, dispuesto a irse a la base con, o sin Aomine.

¡Quién lo diría! Anko parecía poseer el mismo carácter de mierda que tenía Aomine. Lo supo al momento que había hecho un comentario sobre su apariencia, uno que al parecer, no le agradó mucho, dejándoselo en claro, cuando su cola lo tomó por el tobillo dejándolo de cabeza sin darle tiempo a protestar, ya que lo lanzó de lleno al agua.

Tks, eran unos críos.

Pero no pudo evitar que una ligera risa se le escapara al recordar aquello, definitivamente eran unos críos, pensó, rodeándose con los brazos al sentir la brisa calarle los huesos y hacerle soltar un estornudo.

Ese maldito Aomine se lo pagaría.

Para esta ocasión si había prestado atención al sendero por donde el moreno lo guio, así que después de caminar un largo rato logró visualizar uno de los costados de la estructura de la base Too. Y dos personas desconocidas afuera en la entrada, o tal vez no, ya que a medida que Kagami se acercaba notó que ya había visto a la otra anteriormente, una de esas era…

— ¡Kiyoshi, no seas idiota! —gruñó uno de los sujetos.

… Ah…

—No te preocupes Hyuuga— soltó el otro con una sonrisa relajada.

Ya entendía…

— ¿Kagamin? —preguntó alguien a lo lejos. Kagami supo que se trataba de Momoi por el apodo.

La chica corrió hacia donde él estaba siendo seguido por Kise, quien había salido a saludar a los visitantes, pero luego se desvió al verlo llegar. La chica abrió los ojos con preocupación al verlo mojado y calado del frío hasta los huesos.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que las tardes serían tan jodidamente frías?

Kagami notó que con los recién llegados había unas camionetas de igual modelo a las que lo habían llevado hasta el almacén de maquinaria, estos dos hablaban con un Kasamatsu aliviado y un Imayoshi entretenido, siendo vigilados por un atento Midorima. ¿Ya se habría restaurado el sistema de comunicaciones?

Sus pensamientos fueron pausados al notar dos rostros mirándole de forma fija e insistente.

— ¡Kagamicchi! ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Kise contrariado por el estado del pelirrojo, el cual parecía un gato mojado con aquella ropa pegada por la humedad y el cabello de igual modo, con el cuerpo temblando como una hoja. —Sí que te has dado un buen chapuzón.— Kagami gruñó por ese comentario.

—Será mejor que entremos, lo último que queremos es que pesques un refriado en tu estado. —mencionó Momoi con aires profesionales, arrastrando sin contemplaciones al pelirrojo dentro de la base. Acribillándolo de preguntas en el transcurso del camino hasta las duchas, Kagami se sintió como un crio regañado por su madre.

Luego de que ésta se cerciorara de que nada malo le había pasado —y culminar el interrogatorio con un "¡Ya verá ese crio!", obviamente referido al moreno—, Kagami fue dejado en solitario con una toalla y muda de ropa con una expresión de haber entendido poco de aquella faceta de Momoi… pero considerando que era una mujer, decidió dejarlo ir como una anécdota de vida para no hacerla molestar nunca más.

Era aterradora…

Una vez se hubo despojado de aquella ropa mojada, Kagami tomó una ducha rápida y se cambió rápidamente, no sin antes repasarse un poco ante un enorme espejo que había en los lavados. Nunca se había considerado una persona particularmente atenta a su físico, pero debía reconocer que lucía muy diferente al Kagami de antes, considerando que había adelgazado un poco, su piel ligeramente empezaba a tintarse de un color grisáceo por la falta de sol y actividad física, su cabello estaba más largo que de costumbre y ya tenía una sombra de barba que a pesar que no le asentaba mal, por su aspecto actual le hacía lucir desalineado, sin mencionar que sus ojos lucían cansados y unas lindas ojeras le saludaban desde su reflejo.

Suspiró agotado, sabiendo que a pesar de haber pasado aquellos percances con el moreno y el _Ryuu_ el día de hoy, se había divertido un poco con esos dos, olvidando carcomerse la cabeza con aquellos pensamientos raros que le habían sobrecogido esos días de cautiverio en la base. Agarró la toalla con que se había secado y se la colocó en la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello que aún destilaba agua sobre la tela en sus hombros.

—Kagami—kun…

Kagami se agarró con fuerza de lavado para no caerse de la impresión al ver el reflejo de Kuroko a sus espaldas en el espejo.

— ¡Joder, no hagas eso! —gritó alterado, volteando a ver al mencionado, quien parecía ajeno a todo. Kagami inhaló mucho aire para luego soltarlo despacio. —¿Q—qué ocurre?

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Me encontré con Momoi—san en el pasillo, se veía molesta— Kagami soltó un resoplido que vagamente sonó como "mujeres" y siguió secando su rojizo cabello sin cuidado, volteándose para mirar su reflejo con una mueca de inconformidad que Kuroko notó.

Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta los lavados donde Kagami seguía con su labor de evitar que su cabellera siguiera goteando. Kuroko apoyó una de sus palmas sobre la superficie para mirar con gesto ausente su propio reflejo en el espejo. Tomó un largo respiro, antes de decir lo siguiente.

—La base central fue atacada por naves del Imperio… — Kuroko vio como Kagami quedó petrificado. De inmediato, unos sorprendidos y horrorizados ojos rojizos se fijaron en los de Kuroko.

— ¿Qué…? ¿C—cómo…?

—Kiyoshi—senpai y Hyuuga—senpai fueron enviados aquí a informar, los vistes afuera. Al parecer notificaron a las otras bases, pero la de Too era la única que no daba respuesta. Pensaron que era mejor enviar a un grupo de reconocimiento para descartar la idea de otro ataque. —explicó. Kagami sujetó uno de los extremos de la toalla con fuerza, teniendo una leve idea de por qué la base había sido atacada.

— ¿Y los habitantes del lugar?... ¿ellos…?— no pudo terminar la frase, su estómago se encogió de solo pensarlo. Kuroko mostró una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente.

—Tranquilízate, Kagami—kun…— pidió Kuroko— Ellos están a salvo. Hubo centinelas que alertaron que las naves estaban cerca de la base y tuvieron que ser evacuados.— explicó— solo hubieron daños materiales. Solo te venía a informar que nuestra estadía en Too se alargará por un tiempo indefinido.

Kagami pudo sentir como su cuerpo se liberaba de un gran peso. La noticia había dejado en tensión cada uno de sus músculos y un horrendo escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo. ¿La base central había sido descubierta?

¿Qué tenían pensado en atacar una base rebelde sin cerciorarse de los civiles?

Se sintió mareado de repente, tomó su cabeza con la mano libre y la otra que sostenía la toalla fue a parar en el borde de uno de los lavados. Kuroko se alertó por ello e hizo intento de acercarse, pero Kagami lo detuvo con un gesto.

—No es nada — dijo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. — solo… solo dame un minuto ¿de acuerdo?

Kuroko no dijo nada, pero se mantuvo atento a cualquier movimiento del más alto. Hubo un quejido por parte de Kagami, que sonó como una risa ahogada… una muy triste.

—Ellos están buscando algún rastro de la nave, quieren saber si el piloto vive…. ¿por eso atacaron, no?— habló Kagami en un susurro. Kuroko se sintió mal por él.

—Eso creemos, pero tu nave cayó muy lejos de nuestra base, es posible que solo hayan dado con ella de casualidad. Recuerda que aún hay conflictos políticos de ambas partes, Kagami—kun.— trató de aligerar el peso Kuroko. — No creo que desperdicien la oportunidad de destruir una base rebelde y menos si esta se haya vacía.

Kagami soltó la toalla y la dejó en el lavabo, miró a Kuroko con una expresión indescifrable y soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Kagami sabía que Kuroko solo estaba siendo amable con él. Así que dio una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró del lugar, dejando al más bajo mirando al vacío, justo por donde Kagami había salido.

—… Solo fue una casualidad… —musitó para sí mismo con cierto aire melancólico.

Sobrevivir a las afueras de la colonia le había enseñado a Kuroko una lección de vida fundamental…

Las causalidades no existen.

Y esperaba ciegamente que aquel mal presentimiento que le carcomía el pecho solo fuera una casualidad.

— **|—|** —

Aomine había llegado a la base dos horas después de que Kagami dejara el riachuelo, en lo que el moreno catalogó como un "ataque de mujer histérica", se había despedido de Anko a pesar de que éste quería seguir más tiempo a su lado, y emprendió rumbo a la base Too dando bostezos a cada tanto.

Le pareció curioso, que al llegar, logró ver unas camionetas estacionadas a las afueras del recinto. Por alguna razón eso logró motivar su andar y empezar un pequeño trote hasta la entrada donde se tropezó con alguien, que para su dicha desgracia, logró tirar al suelo.

— ¡Daiki! —Gruñó Momoi viendo al moreno un poco alterada y molesta, tanto como para olvidar llamarlo como habitualmente hace — ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Estas son horas de aparecer? —Aomine bufó, notando el claro grado de enfado de la chica.

—No empieces, Satsuki… —le dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo para alzarla si delicadeza y empezar su andar, ignorando las palabras de la chica.

— ¡¿Cómo que no empiece?! — Gritoneó la chica, enojándose más y más — ¡Apareces a estas horas, la base central fue atacada, Kagamin volvió todo empapado y por poco no pesca un resfrío y ahora no quiere salir de su habitación ni tomar su tratamiento! — Vociferó — ¡sin mencionar que Tetsu—kun está todo raro! ¡Tengo mucho por lo cual empezar Aomine Daiki!

Aomine detuvo su paso y se giró hacia la peli—rosa con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. ¿Que la base qué…? Vio que la chica seguía hablando, ignorando que el moreno ahora le prestaba atención, así que la tomó por los brazos con cierta rudeza controlada para que parara de hablar incoherencias.

— ¡Satsuki, cállate! —Exclamó irritado— ¿La base central fue atacada? ¿Quién te lo dijo?— preguntó alterado.

Satsuki parpadeó un poco aturdida, con la palabra a medio decir. Un brillo de comprensión salió a relucir en su mirada al poner atención a las palabras dichas por Aomine.

— ¡Dai—chan! —Chilló —¡La base central fue atacada! — dijo saliendo de su ensoñación, al parecer su enfado contra Aomine y el estrés del día había obligado a Satsuki a desquitarse con el primero que se encontrara, que para suerte de Aomine resultó ser él.

—Sí, sí, eso lo sé, ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Quién te lo dijo?— repitió con cierto tono de fastidio.

— ¡Temprano! —Respondió Satsuki— El capitán y Kiyoshi de la base Seirin vinieron a certificar si nosotros también habíamos sido atacados ya que nuestro sistema de comunicaciones está caído.— explicó —Nos dijeron que la base y sus alrededores habían sido desalojado antes de ser atacados, así que no hubo muertes. —Aomine soltó todo el aire que no sabía que retenía al escuchar la información. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Es bueno escuchar eso— musitó para sí mismo. Satsuki asintió, coincidiendo con Aomine.

Este la soltó, mirando hacia otro lado con un gesto contrariado, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, no sabiendo si hacer la pregunta o no.

— ¿Qué ocurre Dai—chan?— Satsuki alzó una ceja de manera perspicaz. El moreno frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Bakagami? ¿Por qué se confinó?— preguntó de manera que sonara desinteresada, aunque ciertamente le causaba curiosidad—¿Acaso fue por el chapuzón de Anko? No puede ser tan nena.

Momoi frunció el ceño, como si hubiera recordado algo malo o como si le hubiera dado un retorcijón de estómago. Aomine arqueó una ceja con interés.

—… Hmn, yo… quizás no deba decírtelo, ¡Ya que te portaste tan mal con él! —aclaro en un berrinche — pero… Kise me contó que Tetsu—kun y Kagamin hablaban en los vestuarios en referencia al ataque en la base central… —explicó Momoi, Aomine desenrosco los brazos de su pecho, mirando serio a la chica. —Kagamin al parecer le decía a Tetsu—kun que el ataque había sido efectuado por su culpa, ya que decía algo de que buscaban a un piloto y su nave…—Satsuki miró hacia un costado con cierta lástima —Es obvio que fue culpa de la presencia de Kagamin que ellos atacaran la base central— habló la chica, Aomine sintió cierta ira recorrerle por sus palabras, pero esta fue redirigida por lo siguiente que dijo. —O al menos es lo que Imayoshi considera… Si es culpa o no de Kagamin, no creo que el merezca más golpes de los que ya tiene por ahora. Tetsu—kun dijo que no lo molestáramos por el resto del día. Pero cuando fui a llevarle sus medicamentos la puerta de su habitación no se abrió.

—Ya veo. —fue lo único que pudo decir Aomine. Dio un vistazo al centro de la base, ya que Satsuki y él aún se encontraba en medio de la puerta principal. Miró con insistencia las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta.— Hablaré con Tetsu más tarde.— fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar hacia la segunda planta.

Momoi solo asintió en silencio, a pesar de que Aomine no la veía. Ciertamente su amigo lograba ser comprensivo en contadas ocasiones.

—Gracias Dai—chan. — dijo a la nada, ya que el moreno ya había desaparecido por las escaleras, y nadie se encontraba con ella. Una última mirada al cielo nocturno hizo que Momoi se preguntara un "¿Y si tal vez…?" inconcluso, ya que las ideas se aglomeraban, y su vista solo se fijaba en las lejanas y grises nubes de tormenta que se acercaban al bosque.

— **|—|** —

Un golpeteo constante sobre una superficie fue el responsable de que Kagami despertara de su pesado sueño. Lo primero que notó fue el olor a tierra húmeda, e identificó el golpeteó como las gotas de lluvia colisionando contra el cristal de la ventana. Sus sentidos fueron aclarándose poco a poco, advirtiendo, con poco enfoque, que su habitación estaba oscura, y esta era iluminada de vez en cuando por los rayos que retumbaban en el cielo, rompiendo con la armonía de las gotas.

Supo que una de las ventanas estaba abierta ya que la brisa se colaba fría dentro de la habitación, cosa rara, ya que él no recordaba haber abierto ninguna ventana. Olvidando ese vago pensamiento, apoyó su frente contra la pared y se acurrucó aún más en el colchón, arropando su cuerpo aún más con aquel suave y cálido… ¿Cobertor?

Kagami dio un salto del susto, apoyando su espalda en la pared donde ante recostaba su frente. Su corazón parecía querer salirse por la sorpresa, y su piel se erizó del susto al ver a alguien dándole la espalda, apoyado sobre su hombro en la pared, viendo con interés algo a través de la ventana abierta. Al parecer, el sonido que había hecho al moverse alertó a la persona, ya que ésta se volteó a verle con una ceja enarcada y una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Hasta que te dignas despertar —escuchó decir a aquella voz ronca y grave, Kagami simplemente no podía salir de su asombro. —Tus medicinas están sobre la cómoda, sino la tomas tendrás a Momoi y a Tetsu molestándote hasta que te obliguen a tragártelas.— dijo como si nada, ignorando la mueca estúpida que tenía el pelirrojo en su rostro.

Kagami vio como giró su cuerpo hacia la ventana y siguió con lo que sea que hacía antes.

Otro trueno resonó.

Kagami vio las medicinas a su derecha y sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. Soltó un resoplido por la nariz y encogió sus piernas, hasta que sus muslos tocaron su pecho. Su mente rememoró ciertos detalles que había querido olvidar mientras dormía.

— ¿Ya sabes lo de la base, no?— dijo con voz neutra, sin dejar de mirar el frasco de píldoras caseras. No sabía en qué consistía su fórmula, pero Kagami estaba seguro de que podría conseguir el 80% de los ingredientes dispersos en el bosque.

—Satsuki me lo contó cuando llegué. —fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. El moreno nunca dejó su posición.

— ¿Y qué piensas?— preguntó de nuevo.

—Que les haré pagar a esos hijos de perra cuando se venga la oportunidad. — dijo Aomine de forma resuelta.

Kagami miró la ancha espalda del moreno, concentrando la mirada en su nuca. Por alguna razón presentía que Aomine quería decir algo más, pero solo reinó el silencio, siendo mitigado por la lluvia que caía afuera.

— ¿Sabes que es mi culpa, no?

Otro trueno retumbó, esta vez, la tierra pareció acompañarlo.

Aomine se rascó el cuello para luego moverlo y hacerlo sonar. Soltó un gran bostezo, y flexionó los brazos tras su espalda. Para cuando se giró, Kagami notó algo en aquella mirada oscura mirada, algo que no supo diferenciar con claridad, pero parecía bailar de forma trémula en sus pupilas. El moreno se acercó y se sentó en la esquina más alejada de la cama, mirando a Kagami con seriedad.

—Dime, Kagami— habló con un tono de voz que al pelirrojo le fue ajeno — ¿Alguna vez has tenido la intención de lastimar realmente a alguien?

Kagami miró hacia Aomine como si a este le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Pero negó al ver la insistente mirada del moreno sobre él.

—"En mi opinión… considero que lo importante no es echar la culpa de un error a alguien, sino averiguar qué causó el error" — dijo Aomine con aires ausentes. — eso solía decir mi madre, y me tardó muchos años entenderlo. —Aomine miró a Kagami con interés. —No creo que tengas la culpa de un conflicto surgido hace más de un siglo. Y si esas personas te buscaban y lograron dar con la base, significa que tarde o temprano darían con ella. Desde que tu nave se estrelló se reforzó la vigilancia en las afueras de cada central con civiles. Por prevención. — dio un largo suspiro.— pienso que quizás fue una gran pérdida, pero sino hubieras estado aquí, posiblemente, muchos hubieran muerto.

Kagami se encogió por lo que creyó fue un elogio y un " _gracias_ " disfrazado de parte de Aomine. De hecho, viéndolo bien, Kagami aseguraría que ambos poseían edades cercanas, pero en ese momento, creyó ver el cansancio en aquella mirada y porte, dándole muchos años más de lo que debería al moreno. Empezó a notar cosas que posiblemente había pasado por alto, como aquellas cicatrices resaltar sobre la piel morena de sus antebrazos o las de sus manos. Fijó la vista en su cuello y notó que una cicatriz larga bajaba desde el costado izquierdo de su cuello hasta el centro de su clavícula. Entrecerró los ojos y apartó la mirada, de alguna manera ver aquello le incomodaba.

—Gracias… —fue lo único que dijo Kagami. No vio el gesto que hizo el moreno, ya que su mirada se enfocaba en el piso de la habitación —Por lo de las vendas… por lo del bosque, gracias por presentarme a Anko… y gracias por no dejarme morir cuando mi nave se estrelló.— sintió como su cara ardía al escuchar la risa divertida del moreno.

— ¿Por qué piensas que fui yo, eh?— preguntó curioso y risueño. Kagami vio de reojo al moreno y notó que una sonrisa mal disimulada bailaba en sus labios.

—Recuerdo a Anko… es… es difícil olvidar algo así— dijo como protesta. —Y… Me aclaró que solo tú tenías derecho a ordenarle o pedirle algo. Así que dudo que hubiera sido alguien más. — explicó.

Aomine rio por lo bajo, imaginando por cual fue la razón que el pelirrojo quedó como trucha, todo empapado.

—Anko es muy voluble — explicó.

—Igual a su dueño. — rio el pelirrojo. Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

—No hablemos de eso que tú te llevas el premio.

Ambos rieron por unos segundos, y voltearon a ver hacia las ventanas cuando otro trueno retumbó y la lluvia se hacía más violenta.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo entraste? — Preguntó Kagami— trabé la puerta.

Aomine sonrió con prepotencia y negó con la cabeza. Negándose a decirle. Kagami sonrió no sabiendo que hacer con ese idiota. Se quedaron un rato así hasta que Aomine se cercioró que Kagami tomase sus medicinas. Luego de eso, no habiendo nada más que hacer, el moreno salió de la habitación, pero antes, Kagami le hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué llamarle Anko?

Aomine se lo pensó un rato, para luego encogerse de hombros y responder.

—Le gustan las judías dulces. —fue lo único que dijo, antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Kagami solo rechistó con gracia, pensando que quizás con Aomine había más de lo que dejaba entre ver, y eso, por alguna extraña razón, no le pareció tan mala idea.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá pues… ¡Que genial!

 **Algunas palabras para especificar:**

— _ **Ryuu:**_ Es lo mismo que "Dragón" solo que en mi alborotada imaginación decidí que estos los dijeran de una manera _especial_. Se emplea en japonés antiguo, así que será distinta a las demás cuando digan dragón (Ryuu) de manera convencional. Están los Ryuu puros, los cuales no se ven muy a menudo, y tienden a tener una inteligencia y tamaño superior que sus congéneres, y la capacidad de otorgar cualidades a quienes formas lazos con ellos, sin mencionar que también poseen dones especiales, y los Ryuu promedios que no suelen superar los dos metros y no poseen dones especiales, su capacidad de raciocinio es reducida, así que solo suelen acatar órdenes simples si se los quiere usar, aunque debido a que su parte salvaje está más elevada, se desconcentran con facilidad y suelen causar destrozos.

— _ **IA**_ : Siglas de Inteligencia Artificial.

— _ **Kokuryū:**_ Dragón Negro en japonés.

— _ **Guardianes Ryuu**_ **:** Son aquellas personas que ejercen un entrenamiento especial y son destinadas a proteger y lidiar con los Ryuu. Y Aunque cualquier habitante del bosque puede convivir en armonía con éstos, suele tenerse un equipo distribuido por cada base para disminuir los ataques de Ryuu promedios.

— _ **Hoist**_ **:** Nombre de las naves anti—gravitatorias.

— _ **Anko:**_ Es una pasta de judías dulces o rojas. Es empleada mayormente en dulces.

Bien, la primera parte está lista, espero que les haya gustado y no se les volviera soso. Continuaré con la otra parte y espero publicarla pronto. Alguna duda o sugerencia que quien quiera expresar, será bien recibida, ya que eso de escribir no lo hago a menudo. See ya~


End file.
